Más Allá de El Laberinto
by Duquesa Grandchester
Summary: El Underground está en peligro por las acciones del Rey de Los Goblins, pese a su gran orgullo herido y el tiempo transcurrido después de aquellas nefastas palabras debe pedir la ayuda de Ella ¿Cederá Sarah a la petición del Rey? ¿Podrá resistir sus impulsos sobre ella? Los secretos de Jareth pondrán en peligro la vida de aquellos qué aprecia, llevándolos a traspasar los muros
1. Cariñito

**El Rey de los Goblins y Yo.**

Toda buena historia donde hay un Rey, iniciando estando enamorado perdidamente enamorado, la codiciada suerte y buen augurio de la belleza y la juventud le correspondió al ser amado por ella en quien posó sus ojos desde. Por lo tanto, esta vez no es historia abierta donde creían que había finalizado toda la odisea de olvidar, perdonar y "negociar"

 **Capítulo I: "Cariñito"**

-No, no, ¡Detente! NO, ¡NOO! ¡JARETH! - Agitated se quedó súbitamente, una agitada interrumpió el sueño de Sarah quién agarraba las sábanas blancas con fuerza respiración, paso las manos temblorosas por el cuello y su brazo por la frente secándose el sudor - "¿Qué me sucede? Es la Esta vez, la noche en la que se hizo la noche fue cuando la niña se quedó dormida. fiereza en esa cámara llena de gradas ¨desdegradadas¨ más que sus pensamientos, sobresaltada brinco provocando el cayerano encima unos libros que tenían al borde de la cabeza después de esto los cambios de lugar, regresando a su realidad a la ventana a la vez que ponía los pies en la alfombra que adornaba su habitación, camino hacia ella viendo los árboles como se movía con el aire de esa madrugada - "Hace ya casi 3 años que todo sucedió" - Pensó mientras ponía el índice y el cuello en el cuello para sentir su pulso, el corazón le seguía latiendo muy rápido, volteo repentinamente hizo una libreta que tenía al otro extremo y tomo un libro rojo, sus ojos se enfocaron en la última página escrita -Hoggle, Hoggle- murmuró mientras buscaba el nombre -Acá esta- Se puso a escribir en la libreta ansiosamente, mientras ponía las palabras estas se marcan como si hubiesen sido escritas por un marcador de punta gruesa, se resaltaron unos segundos y desaparecieron. Ese libro era su único medio de comunicación para emergencias, como cuando le dejaron cuidar a Toby casi 3 días sola, Hoggle, sobre su mesa de noche se puede llegar a distinguir la foto de una mujer con ella, era su madre, la tomo melancólicamente peleando contra todo sentimiento murmuró "Y tú también casi 3 años" la apretó contra su pecho para volver a colocar en el mismo lugar se volví a recostar para quedar dormida profundamente, por la mañana mientras tomaba un vaso con el líquido de naranja estaba leyendo unos folletos "Colombia, Stanford, Duque" dio un resoplido profundo mientras se sentaba frente a un pequeño rubio - ¿Sarah puedo veld? - dijo la voz infantil, la niña levanto los ojos y sonrío un lado del pequeño. la tomo melancólicamente peleando contra todo sentimiento murmuro "Y tú también casi 3 años" la apretó contra su pecho para volver a colocar en el mismo lugar se volvió a recostar para quedar dormida profundamente, por la mañana mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja estaba leyendo unos folletos ¨Columbia, Stanford, Duke¨ dio un resoplido profundo mientras se sentaba frente a un pequeño rubio - ¿Sarah puedo veld? - dijo la voz infantil, la niña levanto los ojos y sonrío un lado del pequeño. la tomo melancólicamente peleando contra todo sentimiento murmuro "Y tú también casi 3 años" la apretó contra su pecho para volver a colocar en el mismo lugar se volvió a recostar para quedar dormida profundamente, por la mañana mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja estaba leyendo unos folletos ¨Columbia, Stanford, Duke¨ dio un resoplido profundo mientras se sentaba frente a un pequeño rubio - ¿Sarah puedo veld? - dijo la voz infantil, la niña levanto los ojos y sonrío un lado del pequeño. la apretó contra su pecho para volver a colocarse en el mismo lugar se volvió a recostar para quedar dormida profundamente, por la mañana mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja estaba leyendo unos folletos ¨Columbia, Stanford, Duke¨ dio un resoplido profundo mientras se sentaba frente a un pequeño rubio - ¿Sarah puedo veld? - dijo la voz infantil, la niña levanto los ojos y sonrío un lado del pequeño. la apretó contra su pecho para volver a colocarse en el mismo lugar se volvió a recostar para quedar dormida profundamente, por la mañana mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja estaba leyendo unos folletos ¨Columbia, Stanford, Duke¨ dio un resoplido profundo mientras se sentaba frente a un pequeño rubio - ¿Sarah puedo veld? - dijo la voz infantil, la niña levanto los ojos y sonrío un lado del pequeño. Duke¨ dio un resoplido profundo mientras se sentaba frente a un pequeño rubio - ¿Sarah puedo veld? - dijo la voz infantil, la niña levanto los ojos y sonrío un lado del pequeño. Duke¨ dio un resoplido profundo mientras se sentaba frente a un pequeño rubio - ¿Sarah puedo veld? - dijo la voz infantil, la niña levanto los ojos y sonrío un lado del pequeño.

-Son universidades ¿ves ?, mientras le señalaba los edificios

-Unisaes¨-mientras mostraba sus dientes de enfrente y fruncía la nariz

\- "Como tiene crecido pequeño" - pensaba para sí misma, sorprendida que su hermanastro de 2 añitos y contando, hablara como todo un adulto.

-Recuerda que tienes el examen de manejo hoy hija- Dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella, el hombre se arregló la corbata azul con una mano y la otra tomaba su taza de café que decía "Beso el mejor papá"

-Cariñito, deja tu almuerzo en la mesa de la cocina- dijo Karen poniéndole su gorrita a Toby- ¿Nos vamos a cariñito? - dijo la mujer que le dijo a la mujer, el pequeño sonreía y lo llevó a la muerte. quitándole los panfletos - pregunto Karen con extrema autoridad a la chica, mientras la chica buscaba una cuchara trono los dedos sobre la mesa y una mujer se deslizo hacia ella, se quedó extrañada pero no puso atención mayor ya que su madrastra la distraía, la mujer la observación de reojo masticando cereal que se había servido.

-En esas estoy- mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno.

Dándose vuelta -aaajaaam- frunció la boca a su marido mientras giraba los ojos dirigiéndose a la adolescente

-Hija sabes que eso no puede esperar, en tu necesidad de estar listo antes de las fiestas navideñas-

Sarah se dirigió hacia su padre -ya sé papito, te prometo lo haré hoy mismo- mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla y sonrío. Su papá en el fondo agradeció que la chica no fuera una loca puberta como las hijas de sus amigos, quienes la contaban historias desde, piercing en los pezones, drogas, tatuajes con mensajes subliminales muy elevados de tono, su hija no, ella era normal "en lo que cabía decir, pues se enfocaba en sus libros, estudios, ahora era un poco más tolerante para Karen". Un punto de vista para la lista de estudiantes de la universidad, además de que la mañana no está hecha para un día cualquiera. Por cierto, ya eres una buena bebida y te encantará comprar una tarta con chocolate.

-¡Nooo! no es cierto, ¿Los Knicks?

-Asientos de cancha hoy en la noche, iremos todos

-Papá deja de comprarme golosinas, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, saborear, los pastelillos, ¡GRACIAS !, me doy un besito en la mejilla, algo distrajo la mirada de Robert

-Sarah espera ¿Qué pasó en la mejilla?

La castaña se detuvo extrañada, tocándose el rostro

-Tienes un pequeño moretón- Dijo mientras trataba de ver bien quitando las manos de la chica.

-No me ha pasado nada ¿no entiendo? -

-Tal vez tiene algo que ver con tus últimas pesadillas- interrumpió Hace un tiempo atrás, todos giraron a verla sorprendidos.

-¿Pesadillas? Dijo la chica extraída y sorprendida de que ella la había escuchado hasta el otro lado de la casa.

-Si querida, ha gritado casi 3 noches seguidas, a veces se corta Gombli, Gobli, Jar Jar, cosas así, él corrió a despertarte pero siempre me dices que estás bien, me voy y sigo preocupada por ti. No se te nota mucho pero es extraño-

Una sensación de dolor en el corazón, la pérdida de la garganta, la pérdida de la garganta, la ansiedad y el dolor en la garganta. el tema-Creo que soy sonámbula entonces- exclamó terminando su sonrisa nerviosa.

Karen la vio extrañada - Sarah si lo hizo, me asusta porque incluso Toby llora cuando empiezas a gritar así-

-Ustedes dos deben explicar que han hecho estos días que no el estado en casa- Dijo el hombre mientras interrumpía la mirada fija de las mujeres, haciendo para atrás la cabeza dando el último sorbo de café -Te ves hermosa, no se ve a menos que te acerques mucho. Me voy, las veo más noche, feliz cumpleaños cielo

Karen le dio el almuerzo a Sarah que la veía muy extrañada

-Feliz cumpleaños "Cariñito" ya eres una adulta, bueno ve con cuidado, mientras que solo afirmas con la cabeza y sonrío al hecho de que Karen se había preparado un sándwich de atún y que por primera vez el escucho decía que piedra -Eeehh gracias -

La chica tomó su bicicleta del garaje mientras que la sacaba se quedó observando la hermosa moto Harley Davidson de su padre y pensó que no había salido a pasear en esa bella motocicleta, las vacaciones anteriores como distractor ella había aprendido a manejarla a la gente mente salir a pasear solo o en compañía de un chico, ir por los campos verdes y desconectarse de tanto por su último año en casa y directo por la Universidad - "Un chico" - dijo Sarah mientras imaginaba el rostro de un rubio con lentes negros sonriéndole -Despierta, no seas ilusa- se regañó, al llegar a la escuela una rubia la saludo a lo lejos -Ya debes aprender a conducir Sarah- se acercó mientras la castaña ponía los ojos en blanco - Claire, no empieces a ser mi 3ra madre- se vieron y de buena gana se carcajearon,Claire era rubia de ojos verdes y también amigable venía de Queens, Nueva York entonces ella tenía un poco de mentalidad más abierta y algo más atrevida para vestirse de manera casual y ¨Hot¨ decía ella, Sarah había querido agarrar el rollo de usar minifaldas sin medias pero después se dio por vencido al ver que su maestro de matemáticas el lujurioso Sr. Pedo se pasaba la noche, iba al baño y el señor la miraba, al comedor y la mirada del asqueroso la hostigaba, se dignó a vestir jeans y más que todo porque había reprobado 2 exámenes de conducir buena con las motos mala con los carros, razón por la que aún usaba había querido agarrar el rollo de usar minifaldas sin medias pero luego se dio por vencido al ver que su maestro de matemáticas el lujurioso Sr. Pedo se la pasaba fisgoneando, iba al baño y el señor la miraba, al comedor y a la mirada del asqueroso la hostigaba, se dignó a vestir jeans y más que todo porque reprobado 2 exámenes de conducir buena con las motos mala con los carros, razón por la que aún usaba había querido agarrar el rollo de usar minifaldas sin medias pero luego se dio por vencido al ver que su maestro de matemáticas el lujurioso Sr. Pedo se la pasaba fisgoneando, iba al baño y el señor la miraba, al comedor y a la mirada del asqueroso la hostigaba, se dignó a vestir jeans y más que todo porque reprobado 2 exámenes de conducir buena con las motos mala con los carros, razón por la que aún usaba bicicleta.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños-

-Ooh gracias, ¿Qué es? -

-Tot, tot, muack- haciendo muecas de pintarse.

-¿Maquillaje? Aaaaay sabe que no soy muy buena y ...-

-Es totalmente natural, solo son unos cuántos labiales y brochas, te encantará, te maquillas como Betsy te enseño para la fiesta de los Donell, recuerdas que Peter no te quitaba la vista de encima, ni siquiera el idiota de Dan, ese pretencioso carita de Barbie ... y sí eso no te sirve- Saco un blíster de condones con risa diabólica, la castaña se escandaliza mientras guardabas las pinturas en la mochila tratando de tumbar a la rubia al mismo tiempo - ¿Estás loca? Nos van a ver con eso-

-Es de lo más normal-

-Claire ya hablamos de esto, además sabes que yo ... no ... Con nadie ... ya sabes-

-Está bien, está bien- uusssh

-Hola nena- Dijo un muchacho rubio poniendo su mano en el casillero encerrando a la rubia en sus brazos.

-Hola bebé- respondió Claire dándose besos

-Hola Sarah-

-Brandon- Dijo la castaña mientras agitaba la cabeza sonriendo al lado, se giró para darles privacidad a la pareja cuando un objeto rojo la interrumpió.

 **-** Pensé te gustaría - un joven con una rosa en la mano justo frente a los ojos de la niña apresada

-Muy lindo, gracias Dan la ojiverde no sabían que le gustaban los demás, pero también le parecía atractivo, además hacía lo que le gustaba por ella que tomó la flor y sonrío

-Oye Sari, has pensado con los chicos ir al lago este fin de semana, ya sabes antes de la universidad, si te preocupa tanto ir Claire-

-Gracias Brandon, pero no puedo decir que este fin de semana y el resto del mes aún estoy encarcelado en mi casa, así que ... -

-Vamos a Sarititita, te va a gustar, estará fresco-

La joven sonrió con toda la falsedad del mundo -Gracias, pero no gracias ade ...- algo la distrajo interrumpiendo la respuesta sarcástica al torpe rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Sarita? Pregunta el tipo girando la cabeza para ver qué fue lo que la desconcentro.

-Claire te veo luego- Camino apresurada mientras guardaba la rosa y fingía no tenía ninguna esperanza hacía la salida del colegio.

-Tu amiga está loca nena- dijo el chico mientras seguía abrazando a Claire

-Acá entre nos, ayer "accidentalmente" vi unas hojas de un cuaderno que ella dejó sobre el escritorio ... Mientras miraba sobre el hombro del rubio vigilando que no los sorprendió Y dibujó el rostro de un tipo en varias páginas, parece una estrella de rock o algo parecido-

\- ¿Qué se cree aaaah? solo aceptó la rosa y se fue, ni un beso, ni nada- dijo Dan molesto

-No te preocupes Dan al parecer las gustas- soltando una risilla al chico.

Caminando como pingüino se dirigió a las afueras del colegio por unos árboles en donde diviso los movimientos extraños, con la mirada siguió el rastro de las pequeñas huellas de lodo levanto el rostro y logro se vieron como unos pies desaparecidos por una ventana del primer piso - ¡Hoggle! ¡Tks! - exclamó a la vez sonó el timbre indicando que las clases ya iniciaban, corrió a toda una dentro con todo y su mochila a la espalda.

La castaña no dejó de ver atrás, algo indiscreto sin dejar lo sospechoso de su actitud más bien la hacía como su lugar más allá de su ansiedad, no fue más que una pequeña vida en el manicomio, viniendo a su mente la imagen de ella con camisa de fuerza sedada tirada en suelo cosa que le dio gracia

-Pissssssss, pisssssssssssssss, Saaaaaraaaaah- se escuchó un murmullo

La mujer se detuvo en seco, con el impulso de tirar al suelo para encontrar el pequeño, con la mirada por todos lados, el corredor ya estaba vacío de estudiantes

-Hoggle, ¿dónde estás? no te veo-

-Saraaaah- Acá a tu derecha

Lo que está buscando hasta que se sube a un pequeño trapo con forma de chaleco sobre este salía cabellos por encima de la pared entre los armarios, parándose atrás de él mientras el duende se enrosca hacia atrás sonrió nervioso - ¡SARAH! - Grito como si fuera un estadio -Ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh Hoggle no grites- la chica vio hace ambos lados humedecer sus labios agitados - ¿Por qué viniste acá ?, se supone que esto es lo que se puede perder cuando regresas a casa - metiendo al pequeño en su casillero para tratar de ocultarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo que en cuánto me enviaste la carta no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de terminar de leerla- se miraba atormentado, levantando su ceja presintiendo que algo malo la diría -vino porque la magia que tenía los demás de eso ya no me quedaba mucho, con lo que teníamos que mandaron a mí que no tenía dificultad para cruzar los mundos, o era yo o el peludo cobarde de Ambrosious, el Underground está en peligro- Por cada palabra que salía de la boca de Hoggle la castaña agrandaba más sus ojos dejando el blanco de ellos en toda su expresión-Sarah inconscientemente cerró la puerta de su casillero

-Sarah Williams, vaya, vaya que sorpresa encontrarla por acá señorita- Era un hombre de 1.85 de rasgos adultos escaneo a la joven.

-Señor Piers, perdón estaba sacando un libro y ya lo tengo- mientras lo levantaba en su mano.

-Mire señorita Williams, si su madre no ha sido más que "influyente", ¿qué significa que usted está ahora en el casillero?

-Me retiro Sr. Piers, y disculpe en solitario, sacaba mi libro y hablaba conmigo mismo, mi pequeño bolso se dirigía al salón de clases, girando temerosa, el hombre fuera de un Hoggle.

9:08 las piernas de la joven no dejaban de temblar, levantaban el rostro hacía el gran reloj que cuando cambiaba de segundos retumbaba en sus oídos el lento caminar de este, respiraban agitada, rayando el cuaderno en un mismo punto las 9:38, por un momento parpadeó rápidamente el reloj tenía otra hora - "No puedo seguir así" - pensó para sus adentros, logro divisorio algo en una rama, color blanco se movió a la izquierda que era, -es, es ... un ... .búho- murmuró pegándose al respaldo de su escritorio rápidamente a la vez que sintió un piquete como de avispa en el cuello palmeándose -La ecuación es muy sencilla para los jóvenes laaa fooollmubllaaa gllaammbaa glabalbam glaalbalblam- Escuchaba como se nublaba la voz del maestro al fondo, trabando los ojos lentamente todo se puso obscuro cayendo a un lado del pupitre.

Despertó observando todo atentamente a su alrededor -Sarah, me escuchas dijo la enfermera mientras trataba de inhalar algo asqueroso para despertarla- aaaaaaaaah- masculló alejándolo -Reflejos están bien- metiendo la mano en su delantal blanco sacando una linterna -Consumes algo niña, marihuana, LSD, anfetaminas? -

-No, no y no- Dijo la ojiverde algo confundida, arreglándose la nube de botones color azul marino y pantalón negro que hacía juego con unos negros negros muy cómodos.

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo una mujer rubia con gesto de moppet serio, dándole su mochila - "si no fuera por el exceso de maquillaje de los adolescentes la tomarían más en cuenta" - pensó Sarah.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a hacer un ruido irritante como un pitillo, las 3 mujeres giraron en el aparato, le siguieron el escáner, el fax y la fotocopiadora, era insoportable las estaba asustando de pronto las luces se apagaban y encendían como una película de terror se oyó que la tierra se partía en dos y comenzó a temblar, la enfermera histórica huyó hacia la puerta gritando - ¡Terremoto, terremoto! - Sus alargados se apoderaron de escuchar desde el pasillo, Sarah dijo de equilibrio sostenido del marco de la puerta sujetando su mochila, la orientación se esconde bajo el escritorio tirándose al suelo cayendo de rodillas sollozando atemorizada.

Un puñado de mariposas negras en un filtrar por el cuerpo del aire, arremolinándose, el cabello golpeaba, el rostro de la joven, el que no tenía crédito, lo que veía, y eso que ya había vivido las cosas, pero que no tenía nada. Un rayo cayó justo en el medio de la oficina entre las mariposas partiendo por la mitad del suelo, un hombre de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y los ojos azules se convirtió en ella, pequeños rastros de electricidad lo rodeaban aún, cubierto con una capa negra de tez blanca dijo con voz grave -Sarah Williams- ella quedó boquiabierta aún ciega por el destello bajo la mirada encontrando a Hoggle forcejeando con el misterioso ser -¡Huye Sarah, corre, escóndete! - la chica no sabía si hacerle frente o huir **p** ero los gritos del gnomo la sacaron del trance corrió como pudo pero el tipo solo hizo un gesto con la mano negra que se quedaba sin movimiento por la cabeza, la vio de reojo mientras sonreía por un lado la cubrió con su manto aún con todas las mariposas revoloteando alrededor hizo otro rayo los hiciera desaparecer.

Los accesorios de sonido de aire grotesco aparecieron los 3 personajes en una gran sala iluminada por un colgante que necesitaba kilómetros de cristal que alumbraban por necesidad de luz eléctrica más que la otra por una ventana gigante aclarando el cuarto grande, Sarah respiraba agitada, el hombre ni se inmuto para ver más que solo para decirles - Síganme-dejando pequeñas pequeñas alas de mariposas en el aire y su capa más vieja más lúgubre.

Mujer y enano asustados mirando las caras como queriendo saberse a dónde huimos o lo seguimos

-¿Hoggle qué sucede? -

-No lo sé, si supiera no estaría temblando del miedo, ahora entiendo al pobre Ambrosious-

-Señor ¿A dónde nos llevamos? - respuesta que trataban de alcanzar el ritmo del hombre que daba grandes zancadas por el largo corredor lleno de ventanales, con el nuevo estilo que observaba que no era tan grotesco de lejos era atractivo - ¨ ¿ Sarah qué te sucede? No eres así, podría ser un asesino, un secuestrador ASESINO¨ - un frío recorrió su espalda.

Lograron escuchar unos gritos a metros antes de pasar el umbral de otra sala anexa, la chica y el duende se detuvieron los dos en la entrada. Están esperando, así que lo aprueban. Giro el rostro fríamente hacia la mujer -No hagas MÁS esperar al rey- Se petrifico al escuchar la palabra ¨REY¨ en su mente repetía - "Carajo, carajo, carajo, de seguro es un tipo de venganza, carajo" -

Entraron a un tipo de senado hecho de madera, donde estaban unos goblins, elfos, enanos y feys gritando cosas que no se lograban distinguir.

-¡Entonces mejor que regalo mi cabeza! gritó un fey, mientras sacaba la lengua.

-¡Sabe que Lord Fing, hágalo, nos librará de su estupidez, nos hará ese favor! - JAJAJAJAJA Soltaron carcajadas la mayoría presente

-¡Señores¡ Dijo una voz serena y masculina que se distingue en todo el lugar dejando callados a todos ...


	2. La Intuición Femenina Fallando

–Ella esta acá- indicando con la mano derecha cubierta por un guante color vino tinto dirigiéndose justo a donde Sarah iba saliendo con el hombre y la criatura.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, Sarah tenía la respiración casi agónica, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por la garganta tanto que los oídos le retumbaban llego a pensar los demás escucharían, las manos le sudaban hasta que Hoggle logro tomar una de ellas para hacerla o hacerse sentir más tranquilo

-Señores de la corte- hablo el hombre de cabello negro dirigiéndose a todos –Su majestad- hizo una reverencia –Les he traído a la ganadora del Laberinto, la señorita Sarah Williams-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO! ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-

¡SARAH! ¡SARAH! *CHIFLIDOS*

-¡AFUERA, AFUERA!-

— ¡USTEDES AFUERA!—

Todo fue intenso por unos momentos, la tan mencionada chica empezó a intimidarse mientras retrocedía, estaba completamente confundida sin percatarse que un par de ojos azules con una pupila más grande que la otra rodeaban sus movimientos, se logró distinguir entre todo el reiniciado ruido y gritos de los presentes -Señores, al parecer a muchos les falta tener buena memoria y respeto a una dama, la cual muy valiente acepto venir- la chica abrió su boca sorprendida pensó -"¿INVITACIÓN? ¿JARETH? ¿¡JARETH!?- Mirando al rey como le hablaba a los miembros de la corte -"¡MÍRAME! Quiero ver tus ojos, Jareth, hace tanto tiempo"… "¿qué te pasa SARAH WILLIAMS LANE?, ¿qué te sucede?" Mientras forcejaba con ella misma el rubio la seguía viendo atentamente, sintió su mirada la cual tenía una mezcla de ternura y frialdad, fue un momento demasiado incómodo, se sentía la tensión entre ambos ¨El hombre de negro¨ murmuró algo al oído del rey haciéndolo parpadear y cayendo en cuenta que estaban frente a toda una ansiosa congregación –Sarah, por favor ven- dijo a secas dándole la mano ella lo vio desconfiada y ¡BLAM! Cayó en la cuenta que todo podría ser una trampa, un truco, espejismo, la había drogado o algo seguro y por eso estaba frente a él como si fueran dos buenos amigos que se conocían hace tiempo así poder raptarla —"aceptar invitaciones JÁ era un secuestro"— se le cruzo por la cabeza en milésimas de segundos cuando inconsciente estiro la mano aceptando la del atractivo hombre, combinado con sus guantes vino tinto acompañado de una sacola de un tono más oscuro rojizo, pantalones negros ajustados, dejando ver su collar media luna una camisa negra resaltando sus rasgos finos y masculinos con esa piel de crema, cabello rebelde para variar, pero había algo en él que no tenía antes.

-Ella será parte también de esta encrucijada en la cual la Señorita Williams nos apoyará, recordemos que el enemigo no solamente es de este mundo del ¨Underground¨ sino también viene de la tierra, por lo cual ambos mundos peligran- la castaña lo miraba con asombro y sin entender absolutamente nada –" ¿QUÉ SE CREÍA ESE GOBLIN?"-

-Eso esperamos su majestad, de lo contrario nos veremos involucrados en una gran guerra, como nunca se había visto- Dijo uno de los miembros más ancianos.

-Nunca los he decepcionado, y no será este el inicio de eso- Exclamó el rey parado en el barandal principal –Por ahora debo dejarlos, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, permiso- Bajo unas pequeñas gradas hacía dónde estaba Sarah detrás de él junto con el fornido hombre, él pasó a un lado de la chica sin inmutarse, la muchacha frunció el ceño —¡Óyeme Rey Goblin!— dijo poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura, el rubio estaba dando instrucciones a unos elfos con armadura y estos se callaron al verla inclinando el rostro, la chica se acercó al poderoso Rey con toda la intención de confrontarlo, cuestionarle que hacía ella allí y cómo se atrevía a decir que lo iba a acompañar en una contienda cuando ni siquiera se había dignado a verla —En un momento estoy contigo— la muchacha se quedó fría con el índice en el aire —Unos goblins salieron de ambos lados marchando, los observó detalladamente, -su armadura ¿Acaso están en guerra?—

—No, aún no— Dijo Jareth al fin viéndola —Supongo ya conoces a mi hermano, Allan duque de Kers, es el encargado del "Arriba"— así que el atractivo hombre era hermano del otro atractivo hombre, pensó Sarah mientras este besaba su mano suavemente, sus dedos posando como un ave en una ramilla, le daba igual la habían llevado a la fuerza sin consultarle —Duque—dijo mientras hizo una reverencia según había visto en películas e historias antiguas —Muy lindo y todo Jareth, pero deben explicarme que hago acá ¿por qué te voy a acompañar?— el Rey Goblin hizo una mueca con la boca y una risa fingida hacía su hermano —¿Así que Allan no te dignaste a explicarle algo a la dama?— el moreno viendo fijamente a Sarah —Eso lo haces tú Jareth, el trabajo sucio ya lo hice— dio media vuelta aún con la vista en la joven y se fue agitando su gran capa negra —Bueno, mortal Sarah, tendré que mandarte lejos— mientras le toco la mano con el anular en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en un corredor que daba al trono, allí logro divisar la entrada a las gradas "locas" como le decía ella, el trono estaba vacío parecía mal augurio —Se avecinan tiempos malos Sarah— dijo una pequeña criatura, era Sir Didymus —¿Sabes por qué me mando a llamar Jareth?—

—Ooh mi dulcinea, hay una bes... ¡BLAM!

— ¡Enano, eso no te incumbe a ti!— dijo Allan apareciendo de la nada, seguía viendo irritado a Sarah, ella respondía desafiante al hombre, mientras se acercaba — ¿Por esto mi hermano casi pierde la corona? ¿Cuál belleza? ¿Cuál desafío? La joven entreabrió su boca para responder —Ya sé, la juventud, tus ojos verdes, el color anacarado de tu piel, oooh si muchas, muchas noches te han llorado jovencita— dijo éste rodeándola como buitre.

—Allan, es suficiente— se escuchó — ¡Todos fuera!, obviamente excepto tu Sarah— dijo el Rey dirigiéndose a su trono, todos salieron hasta los goblins que hacían guardia, el Duque Kers trono los dientes viendo con desagrado a la mujer yéndose.

Él tomo asiento mientras miraba a la chica acariciaba su barbilla pensativo, suspiro —Había planeado un encuentro conti...- aclaro su voz —mmmm en mi mente, imaginaba volverte a ver en una situación completamente distinta— la ojiverde permaneció callada —Sin palabras ¿no?, vaya tardía cualidad... si Sarah Williams, otra clase de reencuentro... dónde tú jovencita implorabas mi perdón arrepentida y suplicando cariño, vistiendo algo color lavanda tal vez, yo que sé... estoy divagando—

— ¿Por qué yo otra vez Jareth?— Acercándose a un pequeño mini bar sacando un vasito de whisky ingiriéndolo por completo mientras movía su dedo índice —Exacto, lo mismo me preguntaba yo, ¿Por qué ella? Teniendo tantas jóvenes hermosas, fuertes, maduras e inteligentes, él también tuvo que posar sus ojos en ti— la cara de la chica cambio de una muy furiosa a sonrojada — ¿También?—

—Una larga historia, mira en verdad no quiero ofenderte diciendo esto pero, no quiero verte—

— ¡PERDÓN! Exclamó con obvio enojo —Tú me hiciste traer ante ti ahora no me quieres ver, estás chiflado, además he estado dando vueltas como ton...—

— ¡Quieres respuestas!, tendrás respuestas Sarah querida— caminó violentamente hacía ella haciendo que sus botas sonarán con eco en toda la sala, la chica se sintió intimidada retrocedió buscando inconscientemente un respaldo ante la presencia del Rey Goblin —El asunto preciosa, es que tú, tú, con tus hermosos ojos y cara de inocencia, tú— mientras Jareth movía sus manos en señal de desgarro cerca de su ser

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué te sucede Rey Jareth?— detuvo al hombre con una mano

—No me subestimes esta vez jovencita, no me... —

—Señor, discúlpeme señor, el General Rams ya está acá, como ordenó le avis... — ¡Ya sé que te dije! Dile que espere—

—Sí señor, como ordene—

Jareth hizo una mueca de desesperación, bajando la mirada delante de la joven, había puesto sus brazos por inercia en la pared prácticamente encerrándola entre las marcadas celdas, respiraba agitada y su pecho se movía rápidamente

—Si tan solo, si tan solo tú hubieras aceptado, si hubier...—

—Hermano me encontré al general en el pasillo, te está espera... ¿INTERRUMPO ALGO JARETH?—

—Mjjjmm no es cierto— se dijo el Goblin dando un golpecito a la pared, se giró —General Rams, bienvenido— estiró la mano para saludar al hombre con uniforme militar que modelaba un canoso bigote.

—Su Majestad— haciendo un saludo con la mano hacía el frente

—Gracias, gracias por estar acá, supongo ya lo han puesto al corriente. —

—Si su majestad, el Duque me ha contado la mayor parte—

— ¿Si? Ya veo, le presentó a Sarah Williams ella es la ganadora del Laberinto, ella emmm nos acompañará— dijo tocándose la frente, la chica salió de su momento de hipnosis al haber tenido a Jareth de esa manera — General un gusto— sonrío amablemente

—Señorita Williams su reputación la precede, con razón ese ser odioso quiere llevársela, la estaremos protegiendo siempre, cuente con eso— al finalizar esas palabras Jareth detrás de la sorprendida mujer hizo señas de que cerrará la boca, junto a Allan hizo una cara trabando los ojos, palmeo la frente

— ¿Robarme?- Dio un giro sobre la punta del pie —Saben que, ya basta no tengo por qué estar acá— la joven negaba con la cabeza lo que sucedía dirigiéndose hacia la salida del castillo, el rubio le sonrío a ambos hombres nervioso —Yo voy por ella— fingiendo despreocupación.

—Señor, desde acá se puede ver el ímpetu de la señorita Williams, no puedo asegurarle algo con esa actitud— dijo el militar

—Sabe general Rams, usted no se preocupé por ella, ¿Me explico?

—Con toda claridad señor—

—Excelente, excelente— poniéndose serio para dirigirse detrás de la muchacha

La chica sin dudarlo salió de las murallas del reino para meterse al laberinto "tratando de regresar por donde ingreso la primera vez" la joven caminaba rápidamente con la mochila sobre su espalda, estaba furiosa "Tanto tiempo y con lo que me sale" — ¡Con lo que sale Rey Goblin! Eso fue decepcionante-.

—Yo nunca te decepcionaré— Dijo una voz grave detrás de ella, era un ser casi angelical, cabello castaño claro largo, sus ojos color miel, un rostro de rasgos finos dignos de un actor de cine, estaba sentado en una piedra del famoso Laberinto, el chico lucía una camisa marrón obscuro y de porte varonil elegante e intimidante, pero de unos 14 años, Sarah se detuvo por inercia al verlo, ¿Qué hacía un pequeño metido en este laberinto?, tal vez otro que ofreció a su hermano —Oye ¿Te has perdido? - El joven hizo un saludo inclinándose mientras se paraba sobre una roca, —Tal vez hermosa dama, mi nombre es Larx— dio un brinco para quedar frente a la chica en un movimiento coqueto, Sarah estaba idiotizada -Bueno, te ayudaré vamos, trataremos de encontrar la salida- iniciaron su caminata adentrándose más y más en el Laberinto -Mmm un árbol de duraznos-

-¡No!, no te lo recomiendo, hacen que olvides todo-

-Vaya, al parecer conoces este lugar muy bien-

-Ya estuve acá una vez, créeme no fue nada agradable-

-¿En serio? ¿No estás bromeando?-

-Si estuve aquí, ¿por qué tu asombro?-

-Nadie sobrevive a este laberinto… Excepto si eres Sarah Williams-

-Soy yo, la misma que habla y camina, al parecer medio reino sabe de mí- haciendo a un lado las plantas estorbosas.

El muchacho se le adelanto -Sabes...creí que eras una de esas chicas que se perdían y no encontraban la salida-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya encontré lo que buscaba- toco la nariz de la muchacha nublándole la vista, haciendo los ojos bizcos, alejándose tocó su rostro -Qué me hicis..., desmayada a punto de golpear el suelo empezó a flotar -Así que Sarah Williams, de verdad eres bonita- Acaricio suavemente el rostro de la bella chica -ni modo, tendrás el honor de acompañarme- el pillo camino con la joven volando inconsciente tras él, parloteando en voz alta -Te había visto de lejos, pero eres atractiva de cerca, estoy ansioso por la...- choco estremecido contra un vidrio, coloco las manos sobre algo parecido a una bomba de jabón.

—Vaya, vaya si es el pequeño Larx— exclamó el rubio viendo al muchachito

—Jareth, el enano más alto, me parece que tu posesión más preciada huye de ti, tks, tks, tks que lástima de mí no huiría, ahora si me permites— Con toda la intención de romper la esfera

—Quieto idiota— interrumpiéndolo con una explosión que expulso un olor a diantres, se puso en posición de arrojarle otra esfera con esa terrible peste.

— ¡Qué asqueroso! Jareth le pusiste esa...- olfateo provocándose el casi vomito -Esa porquería del pantano. Bueno si quieres jugar sucio- el chico empezó a convertirse en un tigre, Sarah cayó súbitamente despertando de ramplón miro sorprendida la situación, Jareth sin miramientos se transformó en una hermosa águila mucho más grande de lo normal, se elevó con el único objetivo, sacar a Sarah de allí, el tigre se abaláncelo con tenacidad hacia el volador, en un rápido movimiento Jareth sujeto a la muchacha con fuerza impensable levantándola y desapareciendo ante la vista del tigre.

Apareciendo por los cielos cercanos al Palacio dejo caer a la muchacha estrepitosamente— ¡Auuch!—reboto sentada, un aterrizaje casi perfecto algo que el Rey Goblin no pudo presumir aterrizando sin control golpeando el suelo

—Su majestad, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—dijo un goblin corriendo a auxiliarlo, mientras Jareth volvía a su forma humana, sollozando del dolor

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— dijo la castaña tratando de verlo

—Fue una caída muy alta, llévenlo a su habitación— dijo el Duque Kers viendo con intensidad a Sarah

— ¡Sarah, Sarah!, Allan cuídala por favor—

—Sí, si hermano no te preocupes—

-Larx… él ya sabe que está acá—

— ¿Ya lo sabe?- Confirmo sus miedos preocupado

—Si lo encontramos en el bosque— Jareth tocia a pocos —Vigílala por favor—

—Si hermano— ambos desaparecieron en el corredor.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y ella seguía en el mirador del palacio a casi 2 horas después del susto, se sentía muy culpable y en su mente resonaba —"No sabes cuánto te han llorado"— estaba afligida por lo malherido del rubio y sin dudar más hablaría con él quisiera verla o no.


	3. Libre de Elegir No Libre de Huir

Libre de Elegir. No Libre de Huir

-¿Derecho Real? Bueno entonces te regresaré el ¨Derecho Real¨- Cruzando los brazos de modo retador.  
Jareth apretó los labios divagando, tomo aire -Emmm cuando, ganaste en El Laberinto, yo...- Jareth le dio la espalda a Sarah -Vague un buen tiempo, un pordiosero sin oficio, no quería saber nada de niños, ni gnomos, magia, magia… quería estar solo- A Sarah se le empezó a derretir el corazón, nunca fue su intención herirlo menos de esa manera -Vague y en un pueblo me encontré a Larx, lo que no sabía era de que mi encuentro con él era planeado por el consejo y...  
 **Flashback**  
Un Jareth nada mal vestido, poco despeinado, jugando con una esfera de cristal siempre acompañado de su egocentrismo y arrogancia se paseaba por las empedradas calles de la ciudad Goblin pero era evidente que estaba ebrio, otra vez, entró a la Taberna del Gusano azul, el origen de aquel nombre tan peculiar nadie con certeza lo sabía, lo que decían es que vendían un tipo de bebidas color azul, unos que por el gusano que echaban en él, otros que para llamar la atención vertían algún colorante y se tornaba azul, en fin Jareth ingreso dejándose caer en una butaca haciendo una señal para que le atendieran, un pequeño enano se acercó a toda prisa -Tráeme algo de tu mejor reserva- -Si señor-  
-¡Enano! Y que sea rápido-  
-Sí señor, enseguida señor-  
Los clientes del lugar estaban asombrados con la presencia del Rey Goblin, -¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca han visto a un Rey? ¿A su Rey?-  
-Señor su trago- dijo el enano con la mano temblorosa.  
-Dámelo- dando un trago lo acabo de un sorbo, una sonora carcajada burlona se escuchó -¡Vaya, vaya Jareth!-  
El rubio entrecerró los ojos para enfocarse mejor -¿Y tú quién eres?-  
-¿Jareth, no me reconoces?- un peli plata de ojos color miel, atractivo de porte fino y ropas igual de elegantes, se acercó como felino a su presa.  
-Emmmm no sé quién eres y no me tutees-  
-Oh perdón majestad, o debo decir "Primo"-  
-¿Larx?-  
-Ese soy yo- con aires de grandeza  
-No soy tu hermano, y te recuerdo el linaje de tu familia está en el vigésimo lugar para tratarme como igual-  
-Que susceptible estás. Bueno... ambos tenemos sangre real, ¿no?-  
-Vaya que heredaste el descaro de la familia, Larx... te desheredaron por traidor. ¿Lo recuerdas?-  
-Cada día de mi vida- acomodándose en un sillón frente al rubio  
-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto dando traguitos a un tarro de cerveza  
-Solo la corona… eso no herede jajaja si, si bueno, me arrepiento de todo eso sabes, ya cambie- Rio malicioso -Ooh vamos Jareth deja te invite a algo hace tanto tiempo que no te veo y ahora que lo hago… luces... Mal amigo-  
-Si luzco bien o mal eso no debe importarte- inclinándose hacia atrás para acabar su bebida.  
-Bueno, pero es de mala suerte beber solo- Coloco la mano sobre el hombro del rubio -Anda vamos, acompáñame- Jareth poco convencido pero los efectos del alcohol, tristeza y soledad hicieron aceptar la no tan atractiva propuesta. Horas después se divisaba una gran cantidad de gente cantando y bailando sobre las mesas -¡Y las 100 orejas de conejo wuju waja le servirán al mago esta vez wuju waja!-  
-¡Y con esta son 100 whiskiiiieesss!- Viendo un vasito como si fuera elixir  
-Salud, salud ¡Por el Rey Jareth!-  
-¡SALUD!-  
Cayéndose de ebrio Jareth se sentó tratando de controlar la risa junto a su peso, atrás de él Larx palpo su pecho sacando un par de dados –Juguemos Jareth-  
-Oooh no, no, no- moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados  
-Vamos amigo, ¿somos amigos no?  
-¡Siii hagámoslo!- gritaron otros tipos rodeándolo  
-¿Qué puede perder un Rey como tú? O eres un cobarde, tienes miedo… te ganen otra vez- viéndolo hacia bajo de manera imponente al Rey Goblin hiriendo el ego del rubio poniéndole las mejillas corintas.  
-¿Quieres perder? – sacando unas esferas de la manga con dificultad.  
-Yo no tengo nada que perder Jareth, al contrario- aplaudió frotándose las manos  
-¿Qué quieres perder?-  
-Debemos hacer que valga la pena la apuesta, yo te daré la poca magia que me queda a la que me confinaron desde que me desterraron de la familia y con la cual tal vez te hagas un poco más fuerte, en cuanto a mí, yo me quedaré en plena agonía, ahora tú ¿Qué ofreces?-  
-No abuses de mi buena voluntad- tratando ponerse de pie.  
-Tú deberás darme solamente el equivalente de mi magia, la magia que tenía antes de que me condenaran ¿Te parece? Creo que es la mejor apuesta para ambos-  
-Me parece algo estúpido tu magia no me sirve de nada, pero trato hecho. No habrá diferencia, siempre seré más fuerte que tú- chocaron sus tarros de cerveza –Hasta el fondo Jareth- tragando de un solo la bebida  
-Bien, vamos afuera- palmeando la espalda del fey, Larx saco una pequeña esfera de un color un poco denso no tan transparente como las del soberano, igual que jugadores de baseball Larx dio varias vueltas a su brazo para aventarla cruzando un ringlera de casas en esa calle, la poca audiencia que tenía aplaudió y se quedó murmurando para ver si Jareth podría superarlo, era obvio, él era el Rey Goblin un genio con esas esferas, inventor de ¨Ese juego¨ sería pan comido, se impulsó con toda seguridad lanzo la esfera y cayó sobre sus pies, extrañado se hinco agitado, sofocándose, el rubor de sus mejillas paso a azul.  
-Nunca me des la espalda... Jareth- susurro al oído del morado rey, el peliplata se arreglaba un anillo en el dedo  
-Envenenaste mi bebida- tocándose la garganta  
-No, no, te pinche con mi anillo con un potente calmante y ni cuenta te diste, sobrevivirás no te preocupes, no al menos hasta que me des la magia que merezco, ahora quiero lo que me pertenece- Jareth por inercia e inconsciente agarro la mano de Larx sin poner resistencia, una especie de energía cedió ante Larx el semblante del malvado cambio a uno vigoroso y fortalecido ser -Muchas gracias... Jareth, es una pena que tu propio consejo se haya revelado en contra tuya-  
-¿Mi consejo? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto adolorido  
-En vista de que el suero está sirviendo y estás diciéndome todo gracias a este curioso menjunje no veo nada malo decirle a un agonizante hombre la verdad. Ellos te querían… Vivo o muerto, les daba igual, tu magia es inigualable, lo que ellos no pensaron bien es sobre quien recaería esta noble tarea- con aires de grandeza –Me eligieron a mi ¿Puedes creer que idiotas son? Ahora, si me permites iré a ser el rey que este lugar merece y…-  
Las risotadas del goblin lo sacaron del trance  
-¿Qué te da gracia?- frunció el ceño.  
-Jamás podrás ser rey- sosteniéndose el estómago, eran evidentes las secuelas de aquel veneno ¨Las esmeraldas de Glin¨ jajajaja no las tienes-  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pasó con ellas querido Jareth?-  
-Las regale - hablaba sin poder controlar su lengua el efecto de aquella poción era muy fuerte, Larx se sentó sobre sus tobillos enfocando toda su atención en el desmayado  
-A ver Jareth ¿A quién diantres le diste las esmeraldas?-  
-El Laberinto sabe...- antes de terminar la palabra fueron interrumpidos por un destello que los dejo temporalmente ciegos, era Allan que afortunadamente lo detuvo, cargándolo sobre sus hombros se esfumaron en un santiamén envueltos en un remolino, Larx quedó quieto, enfurecido, pero con la certeza de que su destino era ser rey, al precio que fuera averiguaría quien tiene las esmeraldas.  
Las semanas pasaron y el objetivo de Larx se estaba expandiendo, intimidaba a los goblins para que le dijeran quien era el poseedor de las piedras, estaba causando estragos ya que había robado una gran parte de la magia del Rey y encima se encontraba débil, la única forma de poder recuperar sus poderes era tener cerca las esmeraldas y a quien "aparentemente" sin conocimiento había otorgado algo de magia para cruzar la primera vez "El Laberinto", el par de hermanos se encontraban en una biblioteca gigante donde los 3 miembros más ancianos y exclusivos del consejo se reunieron con el Rey que quisieron derrocar.  
-Debo admitir me siento traicionado-  
-Su majestad, con todo respeto nuestra intención no era matarlo-  
-Oh perdón Mel, envenenaré tu bebida y con todo respeto mi intención no es matarte- dijo un Jareth divertido, lleno de sarcasmo  
-Su majestad, no encontramos otra manera para traerlo de regreso, pensamos él era indicado para recordarle sus obliga…-  
-Bien Clapton ahora hay un loco allá afuera tratando de apoderarse del reino ¿Acaso no pensaron eso?-  
-Hermano, aunque te apoyo, creo que habías perdido la cabeza y si esto te hace recapacitar, por alguna razón sucedió. Ahora no entiendo ¿Cómo pudo quitarte casi todo el poder?- Jareth permaneció callado y vio al más anciano del grupo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, carraspeo –Lo que diré, será solamente mencionado una vez y acá permanecerá, si alguno de ustedes osa mencionar una sola palabra de lo que se diga sin autorización de su protagonista, será autorizado para cobrar la pena que él imponga, ¿Su majestad?-  
Agito su cetro, tomo aire –Al ingresar Sarah Williams a este reino y aventurarse a atravesar ¨El Laberinto¨ ustedes saben que eso es imposible- Ojos y rostros empezaban a entender lo que sucedía, cerró los ojos –Manipule el tiempo, sumándo eso le otorgue una parte de mis poderes- el anciano aún lo miraba -Jareth- apretó los labios con muecas de evidente incomodidad –Le declaré mi amor y fui rechazado- Eso fue un duro golpe al ego, atractivo, rico, deseado, amado, y respetado Rey Goblin, rechazado por una simple mortal y encima plebeya, pero aceptarlo frente a esos hombres más con sus rostros llenos de reproches, incredulidad y sorpresa, exponer así a su Sarah algo tan suyo no le daba nada de gracia  
-No culpo a Jareth, una muchachita preciosa, valiente y fuerte, pero eso no justifica que haya pasado casi medio año sin atender las obligaciones del trono. De esta manera fue que otorgo buena parte de su magia, en unas semanas ella cumplirá 18 y podrá venir al Underground sin que haya inconvenientes, siempre y cuando Allan sea el encargado de esa tarea y no desvié su atención en la belleza física.  
-Para nada… abuelo Vermont –  
-Un momento, ¿quieren que ella vuelva?-  
-Tiene tu magia ¿No? –  
-Sí, pero puedo manejar todo con la magia que aún tengo. Ella no es un pedazo de carne, no la expondré a los peligros que trae Larx – Parpadeo y unas brasas provenientes de la chimenea que alumbraba aquella habitación se volvieron unas llamitas que empezaron a bailar sobre la mesa.  
-No seas sentimental, me sorprende que pierdas la cabeza por una niña- dijo Vermont  
-No, no perdí la cabeza-  
-¿Cómo crees que una hermosa joven va a fijarse en un fenómeno como tú? Es eso ¿O tienes miedo de verla otra vez?-  
-No abuses de mi paciencia… abuelo- con el movimiento del índice las flamitas rodearon a todos, provocando temor a que fueran incinerados por el Rey Goblin, excepto Vermont quien solo levanto la ceja.  
-Ella vendrá, te guste o no, y eso es todo- el hombre adulto se puso de pie para nada estaba intimidado, dio la espalda al rubio –Por cierto deja de gastar tu magia en idioteces, los miramos en exactamente 2 semanas para que llegue el cumpleaños de la mortal Sarah y la traigan-  
Sarah interrumpió la historia de Jareth.  
-¿Quiere decir que tendré que estar contigo hasta que todo se solucione?-  
-Sí, prácticamente-  
-Es decir, ¿he tenido magia todo este tiempo?-  
-Sí, pero se haría efectivo hasta hoy ¿no te diste cuenta?-  
Sarah recordó la cuchara del desayuno y la hora del reloj.  
-No puede ser verdad ¿Y eso cuándo terminará?-  
-Bueno… debemos ir con un sabio en las montañas del 3er reino, pero debemos juntar los ¨permisos¨ para poder hablar con él y hacer nuestra consulta-  
-¿Tres reinos?-  
-Sí, el reino es demasiado grande y hay gobernadores, como alcaldes por así decirlo en el reino de los mortales y está éste sabio Mirlo que solamente da una respuesta a una sola pregunta, si haces más simplemente no obtienes respuesta, esta debe ser concisa y exacta ya que después de hacerla tienes 4 meses para volver a hacer otra, pero debes juntar las autorizaciones para llegar con él, no importa si eres el rey-  
-Ya veo, por eso debo acompañarte, que dilema, ¿Podría ponerse peor?-  
-Sí, gran dilema- Jareth dudo un poco quedo pensativo a punto de contarle algo más a Sarah, pero lo distrajo el incómodo silencio que inundo la habitación al percatarse que estaban solos, en total silencio a la luz de las velas y frente uno del otro.  
-Es demasiado por digerir, me iré a dormir- la chica se levantó de un brinco  
-¿Ya te enseñaron tu recamará? ¿Quieres que te ayude? -  
-¡SI! ¡NO!, Es decir no te preocupes- agarro la bandeja y como pudo salió evitando Jareth viera lo rojo de su rostro.  
-Genial ¿y ahora a dónde voy? Unos goblins que hacían guardia le indicaron fuera a la planta baja del castillo allí encontraría a "Ciruela" quien le indicaría cuál era su habitación.  
-Gracias señor, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin usted- encontrándose en la puerta de la habitación.  
-Sí, sí, este lista mañana irán al reino de Jei Mong, el desayuno se sirve a las 7:30- el pequeño cerró la puerta en la cara de Sarah sin permitirle responder, con la mirada recorrió el lugar, una cama bastante grande, ropero, mesita de noche y su lamparita en ambos lados, bastante amplia, de color crema toques sobrios y elegantes. 


	4. ¿Insinuando?

Nada mal, nada mal- pensó en voz alta, se hizo una cola para prepararse y tomar un baño, paso alrededor de 45 minutos, una relajada Sarah salió en una delicada bata blanca, abrió las puertas de un closet y por arte de magia encontró algunas prendas con una nota: Asumo estás ropas son de tu gusto. -Sin remitente ni nada, seguro fue él- El reflejo de la luna llamo su atención, se acercó a la barandilla de la ventana, la luna estaba tan brillante y hermosa, la noche estrellada respiro profundamente se disponía a quitarse la bata semitransparente para hacerla cambio por una camiseta que traía en la mano ¡PLAS!

-¿Qué haces acá?- Observando el desastre en el suelo.

-Perdón, yo...No sé...-

-Me asustaste-

-Lo sé, no era mi intención-

-¿Por qué apareciste así?-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Nada, ¿Acaso debo insinuar algo? Es obvio- Sarah busco en la mirada del nervioso Goblin -Me estabas... ¡Jareth! ¿¡Intentabas verme!?-

-¡No! Solo estaba justamente pensando en t...s... si te habían atendido, si ya estabas instalada, estornude y aparecí acá... frente a ti...y tú toda...des... casi...- Haciendo extraños gestos con las manos sin poder terminar las palabras.

Las explicaciones no fueron suficientes la chica estaba indignada por lo que sucedió,

-Oye no soy un enfermo, si quisiera algo ni lo intentaría, simplemente ya lo hubiese tomado- recordando que el era el soberano y señor del reino, tomándola por los hombros, agitada como toda dama Sarah indignada rugió -¡Largo! ¡Largo de acá Jareth!- tomando sus manos dirigiéndolo a la salida, asombrado por el atrevimiento de la mujer al sacarlo de una de las habitaciones de su castillo, al poderoso Rey Goblin y si quisiera le daría una lección para que aprendiera a no volver a hacerlo, en un veloz movimiento paso su brazo atrás de la cabeza de ella empujándola sobre esté dejándola recostada en su regazo, ella estaba perdida, no podía hacer nada encerrada sobre el pecho de aquel hombre, al menos eso pensó al ver sus ojos azules tiernos, el índice del rubio rozo los labios rosas de la mujer –Si quisiera algo contigo... ya lo hubiera logrado- la levanto delicadamente, le siguió un empujón a la salida quedo atontado al ver que fue sacado a la fuerza cerrándose la puerta en la cara a punto de regresar se detuvo como cosa rara -"Tranquilo"- suspiro dio media vuelta a la vez pateo una lanza que sostenía un guardia haciéndolo caer y esbozado la carcajada en el corredor.

La noche quedo silenciosa después de aquel ¨escandaloso incidente¨, Sarah recostada no podía pegar el ojo – ¿Será cierto? ¿Cuáles serán las verdaderas intenciones? ¿Y si intenta robarse a Toby otra vez, o peor aún vengarse de mi con mi familia?... ¿Le gustaré aún? – A su memoria aquellas palabras ¨Si quisiera algo contigo... ya lo hubiera logrado¨ - ¡UUUUUUSSSHH!- con los dedos apretó los parpados, mientras en la otra ala del castillo – ¡Pequeña insolente, muchacha tosca y bruta!- pateando las cosas que se encontraban en el camino, se sentó sobre la cama refunfuñando no del todo al recordar aquella imagen de la chica y las transparencias de la bata que logro ver en milésimas de segundos antes de que se le resbalará la esfera con la que minutos antes había visto como Ciruela la había llevado a la habitación después de eso le dio completa privacidad pero se quedó jugando con la bola, la curiosidad lo mataba al ver la luz encendida ¨Ella estaba allí a unos metros de su habitación, en sus dominios, sin poner resistencia ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de la ropa la que puse a escondidas y torpemente para que nadie dijera el Rey Jareth es un pelele frente a la humana ¨ un repentino estornudo interrumpió sus pensamientos y sin explicación alguna apareció frente a ella, mudo e inmóvil –Debo ver qué le pasa a mi magia- acariciando su sedoso cabello se recostó con los brazos sobre la nuca, dio vuelta, después otra, boca abajo, nuevamente boca arriba –¡Aaaaarrggh!– gruño y dio dos palmadas apagando las luces.

-¿Más café señor?-

-No gracias, ¿y tu hermano como siguió?-

-No tardará en bajar-

-¿Y la dama?-

Terminando de preguntar Sarah se unió a ellos para tomar el desayuno, lucía el mismo estilo de peinado cuando llego al Underground por primera vez un gancho de lado, unos jeans ajustados azules, blusa gris de tres botones, manga larga, no quería pretender que hace insinuaciones a ningún rey y menos con lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-Buen día-

Ambos hombres se levantaron hasta que ella tomo asiento

-Señorita Sarah me da gusto haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia-

-El gusto es el mismo General-

Allan levantaba la mirada en lapsos hacia la muchacha.

-Permítanme, iré a ver qué le sucedió a Jareth si sigue mejor, permiso- poniéndose de pie logro limpiarse la boca yéndose.

-¿Café señorita Williams?-

-Por favor general Rams-

-Entonces ha aceptado acompañar a su alteza-

-Estoy en eso, verá hasta ayer me enteré de todo-

-¿Si? Ufff que alivio-

-¿Alivio?-

-Estábamos preocupados-

-Buen día- el Rey Goblin asomándose al comedor

La castaña no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que a pesar de todo se sentía avergonzada por lo de la noche anterior

-Su majestad-

-General, ¿Sarah querida como descansaste?- pregunto inquisitivo e inaudito

-Nada mal. Como un bebé- Aunque por dentro sabia que fue todo lo contrario ya que había devanado toda la noche sin pegar el ojo

-Ya veo, sabes que tenemos que partir hoy ¿verdad?-

-Sí, si lo sé -

-Necesito lleves solo cosas realmente necesarias, no queremos lidiar con tanto bulto- mientras paseaba alrededor de la mesa alargo su mano chocando con la de la castaña que a la vez había pensado tomar la misma manzana que él.

-Por favor tómala tú-

-Cómo cree su majestad-

-Oooh no le harás un desplante así a un rey, menos tratándose de mí Sarah querida... demás me gustan más los duraznos- terminó de decir la frase con su ceja levantada y juguetona pretendiendo no fastidiar a la joven quien tomo la fruta en modo de reto lo vio de reojo y la mordió desconfiada, el General Rams estaba empezando a sentir la tensión entre ambos, por lo que prefirió guardar unos bizcochos en los bolsillos y tragarse el que había mordido para huir sin hacer ruido,

-Ahora que vayamos a los otros reinos ¿qué pasará con Hoggle y los demás? Corren peligro ¿No es así? Me preocupan-

-Aaah Howard y los demás traidores ni me los menciones, ratas. Viéndote a escondidas y creían los muy ingenuos que no sabía, ¡JÁ, VAYA AMIGOS!-

-¿Qué pasó con Hoggle? No sé nada de él desde ayer-

El Rey bruscamente se abaláncelo como cazador atrapándola en la silla, puso sus manos en los apoyabrazos apabullándola le encantaba verla enojada y como sus pupilas se dilataban

-¿Por qué tanto interés en cuidar a ese mequetrefe, enano asqueroso?-

-Lo apreció y en su momento me salvo de que tus monstruos en El Laberinto me matarán-

-No crees que le estás dando demasiado protagonismo, yo también puse de mi parte, si mi voluntad hubiera sido del todo perversa ni el enano ni tu estarían contándola, entonces también deberías agradecerme-

-Agradecerte, ¿yo?-

-Mi amistad es algo muy anhelado, no solo en esta tierra también en tu mundo Sarah... Note que traes la ropa que te deje, ¿te gusto?-

-No tenía otra opción-

-No te gustaron entonces- cruzando los brazos -una verdadera pena, es para que te sientas cómoda por la caminata, no para complacerte-

-Si de mí hubiese dependido no vestiría esto, ésta ropa no es de mi agrado, es tan ordinaria- Por dentro adoraba el buen gusto de Jareth pero no le daría la razón tratando de vengarse por el atrevimiento de la noche anterior.

-Ouwww que mal. Podrías haberte quedado con la ropa de ayer...o andar desnuda- las exorbitantes pupilas se salieron de orbita dejando muda a la mujer.

-Si de mí hubiese dependido... En fin- el burlesco hombre se sentó y con sus manos forradas de negro tomo la taza, dando sorbos al café, odiaba el té, después que tomo uno muy añejado de niño. Ella termino su desayuno a duras penas -Permiso... Su majestad- levantándose para dejar al rey solo.

-Te veo en 2 horas- sin obtener respuesta frunció el seño, sabía que había metido la pata.

-Eres todo un galán hermanito- asomándose Allan al percatarse que ya podía sentarse en la zona de post guerra.

-¿Te parece?-

-Te portaste como todo un patán, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Nada tralalala ya déjame terminar de comer- dijo malhumorado

Los dos apuestos hombres terminaron su comida, por consiguiente se dirigieron a una de las cuantas salidas del castillo que no daban al Laberinto sino a unos jardines que los dirigirán para iniciar su travesía.

El general Rams sostenía las riendas de un hermoso caballo negro y en la otra uno color café trigueño

La chica los vio y exclamó

-Que bellos ¿cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Ésta es "Chillidos", saluda pequeña- el animal resoplo haciendo un ruido gracioso

-Ya veo de donde su nombre-

-Y éste es de Jareth, se llama Salami-

-¿Salami? Que nombre tan peculiar-

-Jareth domo a Salami después que robo unos embutidos de salami en el pueblo, Jareth apenas tenía 14 años cuando lo atrapo, y le costó mucho, opto por ponerle como cebo trozos del jamón y lo demás es historia.

Allan sin decir palabra alguna monto a Chillidos

-Mi hermano sabe que me adelantare un poco, General Rams lo veremos en un par de semanas, suerte con el reino. ¡Jeeeaaa!- El general acento viendo cómo se alejaba el joven.

-Bueno Lady Sarah, suerte en esta aventura- Jareth salió con su ropa de viaje compuesta por una capa azul marino con solapas y botones grandes, dejaba ver su pálido pecho exponiendo aquel misterioso amuleto a la vez que agitaba el cetro real

-Sarah, ¿sólo eso llevarás?- cuestiono al ver la mochila era la misma que llevaba consigo el día anterior, pantalón negro, un sudadero gris entredejando entrever la blusa crema de tela semi transparente.

-Sí, igual regresaremos rápido-

-Eso espero. General Rams...-

-Entonces su majestad que su travesía por la Esmeralda Glin inicie con bien y finalice igual, le recuerdo que en el reino de Jei Mong está la princes...—

—Sí, si mi amigo Rams— Interrumpiendo al general

—Pero señor—

—General no diga nada de esto frente a ella, si— murmuro

—Sí señor, pero ¿no cree que se dará cuenta?

—Eso lo arreglo yo, ahora mi amigo ve y asegúrate que deje bien mi reino en buenas manos. ¿Señorita nos vamos?-

Sarah aún seguía observando al caballo cuando cayó en la cuenta-¨ que iría con Jareth, abrazados, solos, en una larga travesía ¨GLUMP¨ hizo su garganta y en su mente resonaba ¨O andar desnuda¨

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la levantaron sin esfuerzo

-Qué... ¿qué haces?-

-No pensarás que irías en mi caballo ¿O sí? Inocente criatura e ingenua- mientras la abandonaba sobre otro corcel gris de manchas negras era hermoso

-No, ni me hacía ilusión, solo... que no se cabalgar- dijo mojigata

Con el dedo sobre la boca –Entonces irás conmigo-

-¡NO!, Es decir... yo puedo. Lo intentaré- Acercándose de esa manera desafiándolo con la mirada

-¿Segura qué puedes? No quisiera detenerme por alguna torpeza... del caballo claro-

Eso solo encendió la chispa y más dispuesta que nunca –Si, si puedo, es pan comido- dijo firmemente, el rubio al escuchar esto se desvaneció un poco su risilla burlona, se subió al corcel

-Bien, entonces no se hable más- Jareth empezó a cabalgar alejándose, Rams se acercó a ella

-Milady mantenga la espalda recta, sujete las monturas con fuerza no demasiado fuerte pero que sienta su presencia, mantenga los talones apuntando hacia abajo y suerte-

-General, muchas gracias- temerosa pero decidida.

-Keira es muy obediente, cuídela-

El burlón rey montaba fingiendo indiferencia al haber dejado a la castaña, al ver repentinamente a Sarah su risa se esfumo de asombro la chica se le había adelantado en señal de competencia y sin perder el tiempo le respondió persiguiéndola sobre las verdes praderas para dirigirse al Reino del Fuego ubicado al lado contrario del Laberinto.

Se alcanzaba a ver la portada de un libro cuya caratula decía ¨Guerra y Paz" sostenido por las manos de un atractivo hombre ahora de cabellos rizados, en efecto Larx tenía la habilidad de cambiar de forma del ser que se le antojara, Esa tarde algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, vacilo y aventó el texto por los aires

-¨Es bonita. Pero mientras tanto es de Jareth... ¿Cuándo me la entregará? ¿Logrará cumplir con la parte del trato?¨-

-Su majestad, la comida está servida- colocando en una mesita un plato con quesos y una botella de vino un goblin de aspecto refinado y de buen habla.

-Gracias Bruce. ¿Bruce? ¿Alguna noticia de ese inútil?-

-No señor-

\- ¿Qué opinas? Debería hacerla mía primero, podría matarla después- monologando con el pequeño ser, agito el vino mientras lo olfateaba bebiéndolo de un solo-Es hermosa... podría hacerlo, quedarme con ella y gobernar el reino- una malvada risotada se asomó, el goblin atemorizado lo observaba mientras él se recostaba en una elegante silla con forro rojo -Ya veremos que noticias me trae ese Jareth... Mientras tanto haré unas pequeñas visitas-

Adentrándose al bosque la chica cabeceaba puesto que la noche anterior era mentira que había logrado pegar el ojo al menos durante 1 hora seguida, entre el movimiento del caballo y querer observarla Jareth chocó con las ramas de los árboles haciendo un gran ruido provocando la risilla burlona de su acompañante correspondiendo la carcajada pero recordó que estaban molestos el uno con el otro se sacudió las hojas que se le ha han impregnado y se puso serio. La chica junto a Keira se detuvieron a tomar agua en un riachuelo cristalino, se recostó bajo la sombra de los frescos y verdes árboles.

-Ya nos estamos acercando- dijo el rubio dándole de comer a Salami, a la vez entregándole algo de grano y manzanas para Sarah y Keira

-Pensé estaría más lejos-

-No de hecho es el Reino más cercano a la ciudad Goblin-

-¿Te molesta si pregunto algo?-

-Ya estás preguntando, ¿no?-

-¿Eres rey de todo esto?-

Afirmo con la cabeza

-Y... todos peligran sino recuperas tus poderes ¿Verdad?-

-Si- Un silencio incomodo inundo el ambiente – ¿puedes creerlo? Es increíble lo que alguien puede arriesgar al amar-

Tratando de hacer sentir culpable a la chica

-Ofreciéndole todo y aun así ser rechazado ¿Verdad Sarah? - Esas palabras la hicieron verlo con desprecio

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Desde que vine todo ha sido ¨No quiero verte, eres la culpable de esto, aquello, te verías mejor desnuda¨ ha sido ofensa tras ofensa-

-Y dime, de todo lo que dijiste ¿Qué parte no es cierta?- logrando sonrojar nuevamente a la muchacha sin obtener respuesta más que solo ignorarlo con toda la bilis guardándola para sí misma, él suspiro profundamente dirigiéndose a la colérica mujer.

-No te pido me comprendas pero sí que ignores las ofensas que te he dicho y hecho Sarah querida, no he pensado las cosas- la cara de ella era inexpresable, no sabía si ponerse feliz, más enojada o ignorarlo por completo. Ese era el Jareth que le había ofrecido ser su esclavo.

-Eres un grosero – dejando que hablase solo, sin prevenirlo se puso frente a ella con evidente nerviosismo la detuvo, quería decirle de todo, sus ojos suplicaban de pronto algo llamo su atención desviando su curiosidad hacia el camino -Debemos irnos- los caballos empezaron a relinchar, Sarah trato como pudo sujetar a Keira ¡Ya pequeña, oooh!- el rey la aparto de lo que seguro sería una fuerte patada en la cabeza -¡Déjala ir Sarah! Soltando las riendas de ambos caballos éstos huyeron atemorizados -¿Qué pasa?- un aire misterioso les helo la sangre.

-Ssshhh- caminaron lentamente hacia un risco cubierto de vegetación con la sensación de que los vigilaban -Que extraño, no es nada- ambos observaron el panorama, retomaron su aventura cuando sus pies se hundieron en una especie de trampa dejándolos a la orilla de lo que sería un lamentable chapuzón en el Pantano del Eterno Hedor

-¡Aaaagh que asco! ¿Cómo paramos hasta acá?-

-Créeme, este pantano es inmenso y... (Aguantando la náusea)... Acá es uno de sus desemboques, mantengamos la calma, dame tu mano- el camino estaba resbaloso y se derrumbaba todo a pedazos, astutamente el rubio saco una de sus famosas esferas inicio pequeñísima como un maní empezó a crecer, a crecer -Vamos Sarah salta- la castaña aún dudaba de él –Por favor salta, dame la mano no tienes de otra- dudando cerro los ojos y se dejó ir dentro de la burbuja, sanos y salvos empezó a descender hasta tocar la fresca grama –Qué extraño- -¿A qué te refieres con ¨qué extraño¨ ?- La bola no exploto- como locos empezaron a querer explotarla -¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!- -Ya tranquila, no queremos que vengan los secuaces de Larx ¡Mira!- señalo una pequeña comadreja que los observaba curiosa –Hola amigo ¿Puedes ayudarnos, por favor? Estamos atrapados-

-¡Ay Sarah! esa no es la manera correcta de pedir las cosas, te mostraré como... ¡OYE TÚ ALIMAÑA VEN ACÁ Y SÁCANOS AHORA MISMO! Es una orden de tu rey- finalizando con un amenazante índice, el animal se acercó merodeando el globo en son de ayudarles –Ves que te dije, esa es la manera- exclamo en tono victorioso -Bueno creí que no vendría o en todo caso que nos tiraría rodaaandooooo...- la no tan inocente criatura los aventó cuesta abajo, dándose de golpes el uno contra el otro sin poder detenerse, Jareth no podía concentrarse para utilizar su magia, al ver que no se detenía los gritos de Sarah se volvieron pegadizos a Jareth los alaridos de la pareja se lograron escuchar en todo el boscaje, la bola tomo impulso a gran velocidad dio un brinco por lo alto cayendo violentamente explotando al toque del suelo –Cof, cof, jajajajajajaja, gritas como niña-

-Era imposible concentrarse con tus gritos- entre ahogos y carcajadas quedaron derrapados en el suelo -¡VAYA, VAYA, PERO MIREN A QUIEN TENEMOS ACÁ!- estremeciéndolos de susto una graciosa vocecita ambos estáticos se vieron las caras al verse interrumpidos.


	5. La Prometida del Rey Goblin

Una familia de conejos observaba a tres personajes cruzar la cordillera de manera no tan sigilosa pero si veloz

-Cuando los encontré lo primero que pensé fue: Paul vas a tener que pelear contra los malos por defender a tu rey y su novia-

-¡Paul ya te dije como 50 veces que Sarah no es mi novia!- el hombre de casi 2 metros, rasgos orientales, regordete muy agradable se giró para ver a Sarah y guiñarle el ojo en modo de broma -Tienes razón. Quien diría que me encontraría al Rey Jareth y su novia en el suelo muertos de risa-

-No hay remedio contigo...- alzando los ojos al cielo

Unos pasos más y Paul se detuvo -Bienvenidos al Reino de Jei Mong- se lograba divisar un castillo oriental, los niveles divididos por la arquitectura japonesa era de una evidente y magnífica obra de arte,

Un par de portones gigantes de madera se abrieron de par en par, ella estaba maravillada con el lugar, si de lejos parecía un paisaje pintado estar adentro era mágico una larga fila de hombres meditaban en la espaciosa plaza con vista a la fortificación de madera y piedra, en sus columnas pequeños detalles en dorado con fondo rojo, un puente del mismo color los unía seguida de una ringlera de gradas dando entrada a la sala principal con los mismos detalles rojo y dorado.

-¨Jareth debería vivir aquí¨- pensó ella para sus adentros

-Haz quedado atónita por lo que veo niña- interrumpió un señor.

-¿Su majestad Jei Mong?- afirmo con la cabeza. -¡hogar es precioso!-

-Molly la llevará a sus aposentos, podrá bañarse y cambiarse, hay túnicas reales para nuestras visitas y son las más exclusivas, después tendremos el honor de que nos acompañes en la cena-

-Gracias... también por mandar a encontrarnos, traernos sanos y salvos- observando el techo y lo sublime del lugar

-Le he dicho a Jareth que debería venir a gobernar desde acá pero se niega a dejar... - viendo hacia ambos lados cuidando no ser escuchados –esa pocilga llena de asquerosos goblins- murmuró

-¡Esos asquerosos son uno de los pocos seres leales con los que cuento, en cuanto a la Ciudad Goblin, sabes que nunca la dejaré Jei Mong!- el regordete emperador se echó de buena gana a reír graciosamente, de rasgos orientales y naturaleza agradable, regordete, mediana edad no tan alto como el rubio que le devolvió la sonrisa junto con un abrazo

-Vamos Jareth no hagas enojos, te están preparando un delicioso banquete- haciéndolo entrar tomándolo por la espalda –Además tu prometida está esperando, tu hermano llego mucho antes que ustedes... – Como baldazo de agua fría le cayó a la chica que observaba los detalles en el techo con la cabeza inclinada regresando a la realidad súbitamente, Jareth fingía no saber de qué hablaba el viejo mientras se alejaban, él giro la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver como la decepcionada chica lo observaba viéndolo desaparecer conforme caminaba

-¿Milady?-

-Oh debes ser Molly, perdona yo...-

-Por favor sígame- la ancianita a pesar de su edad caminaba rápido, encamino a la mujer en un gran pasillo que daba vista al patio

-Acá es- empujando la puerta se encontró una de las habitaciones más alucinantes y elegantes que en su vida jamás había visto

-¡Este cuarto es del tamaño de mi casa entera!- exclamo atontada.

Molly sin decir palabra inicio su labor de sacar las ropas para la dama colocando prendas sobre la cama delicadamente

-Estos son los autorizados para las cenas con el emperador y su majestad el Rey-

-No estoy segura de tener apetito-

-Señorita, le daré un consejo por la expresión de su rostro... tome una ducha fría, eso despabilará sus pensamientos, no queremos a una muchacha relajada una avispada es mejor y tome póngase esto- dándole un vestido azul.

-No, en serio no me siento de humor-

-Mmmm- mascullo la viejita pensando -No sea sentimental, mejor póngase éste-

-¡Woow! es muy...-

-Neeh, es muy correcto para usted, tiene la edad y la belleza- Colocándola frente al espejo sobreponiéndolo en ella, empezaron a reírse con camaradería

Allan se encontraba en las gradas del palacio comiendo una manzana junto a su caballo Chillidos apaciguando el hambre y en su otra mano sostenía una bolsa llena del mismo fruto -¿Quieres más?- el animal sólo relincho -Obvio quieres más- observaban como los hombres del ejército detenían su rutina de ejercicios para inclinarse ante Jareth y retirarse de una vez.

-Dame- lanzándole la fruta

-¿Cómo les fue? Más bien ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Trate en todo el camino hablarle y explicarle... pero no pude-

-Tendrás que decirle en algún momento-

-¡LO SÉ!, lo sé es solo que... es complicada... me altera-

-Tendrás que hacerlo sino mira un ejemplo Mong se te adelanto con lo de tu prometida-

-Gran problema, no sé cómo hablarle de eso y lo demás, ella me odia- rascándose la sien desesperadamente

-No te odia, bueno... la verdad ni yo sé, pero ahora deberás aclarar lo de tu "repentino compromiso" digo por si ella tal vez te correspondía- levantándose y tomando a Chillidos

\- Si en esas estoy, ahora ya sabe que estoy comprometido con una princes... — La mirada de Jareth se desvió completamente hacía la cima de las gradas, Allan que ya estaba montado en su caballo para guardarlo en los establos se quedó perplejo también, tragándose la mitad de la manzana sin percatarse, una visión con vestido rojo tipo qipao* con un sugerente escote, por sus caderas satín ajustado y un tocado de clavel rojo sosteniendo su cabello hacía un lado y labios del mismo tono del vestuario.

—Señores perdón interrumpa su entretenida charla pero es obvio la princesa Jei Lang no vendría a avisarles que la cena está lista, sin embargo como ya los conozco me ofrecí para hacerlo, no me hagan quedar mal y vamos, por favor— terminó la frase con una risita socarrona, girándose dejo ver su dorso blanco destapado hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre y se fue pavoneándose dejando a ambos chicos boquiabierta, Jareth vio de reojo la reacción de Allan. — ¡Hey! Ya cierra la boca— tirándole un pedazo de manzana que le sobro en su ataque de nervios.

—Perdón, sólo que ja, ja, ja tranquilo hermano, solo vi—

—Ya basta, vete a dejar a Chillidos, trataré de hablar con Sarah— Tomo impulso para subir las gradas, ella sabía la gran conmoción que había causado, triunfante y burlona para sus adentros.

— ¿Así que es tu manera de vengarte?—

Sorprendida, fingió desinterés al ver al rubio recostado en una columna de brazos cruzados tratando de no lucir alterado —Rey Goblin, su prometida y el padre de ella lo esperan— inclinándose

—Déjate de inmadureces Sarah— tomándola por el brazo —Ni siquiera conozco a la mencionada "Princesa" —

—Pues su padre insinuó lo contrario— Quitándose la mano de encima

— ¿Acaso quieres seducirme?— invadiendo su espacio haciendo una mueca vanidosa y fingida incredulidad

— ¿Qué? Nunca, no tengo un reino que ofrecerte, además yo respeto las relaciones ajenas—Jareth sin titubear la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él quedando sus cuerpos demasiado juntos, los labios rojos de Sarah invitaban a hundir su boca en ella —¿Acaso no ves? Tocando el rostro de la joven mujer.

— ¿Ver qué?— sus miradas clamaban que alguien cediera y ella ya estaba derretida en esos brazos al igual que él.

— ¡Ya suficiente! — Interrumpió Allan aplaudiéndoles mientras pasaba a la par de ellos sin más miramientos cayeron en cuenta que estaban siendo imprudentes, siguieron el camino detrás del moreno. Entraron a la gran sala de banquetes donde el emperador estaba de pie para dar inicio a la cena.

—Mi hija, la princesa Jei Lang les agradece estén acá y como es una costumbre solo para ocasiones especiales nos acompañará, por favor— Un soldado hizo señas para que entrará la mujer, a Sarah se le revolvía el estómago de pensar en la prometida de "Su Jareth", ¿Cómo? ¿Mi Jareth? Aaaay querida ¿que sigue, la lluvia, el oxígeno, eso es tuyo también? lo miraba insistente como queriendo decirle algo, Jareth respondía a su mirada desesperada —¿Qué?— se leía en los labios — Y con ustedes la princesa— El emperador hizo una reverencia mientras una figura femenina aparecía detrás de unas delgadas cortinas, el corazón de Sarah no podía más, se abrieron las telas, una ceja de duda se asomó por el rostro de la mayoría de los presentes —Se preguntarán si es ella— dijo graciosamente el hombrecito

—Pues su majestad, ella... con todo respeto sin afán de ofender para nada, está embarazada— Dijo Jareth nervioso

—Jo, jo,jo en efecto— El rubicundo sonrío confundido —No entiendo lo gracioso Jei—

—Pues que tu prometida aún no ha nacido, ésta es mi mujer, la Reina Kot Mang— La mujer de belleza "exótica" hizo una reverencia sonriéndole a los comensales, bajando las gradas dándole un pequeño beso a su esposo.

-Por favor, por favor, tomen asiento y gracias por esperarme-

Los criados rodearon a los invitados poniendo los platos y bandejas destapándolos al mismo tiempo dejando ver los deliciosos manjares

-Señorita Sarah sé que usted es de la tierra mortal, mandamos a hacer todo esto en honor a usted- Dijo el monarca

-Gracias emperador-

-Por cierto, hay que felicitar a Molly por ayudarte a elegir tan brillante pieza de vestido, te ves, con todo respeto ¡Preciosa! ¿Verdad cariño?- Jareth no quitaba la mirada de ella y al escuchar esto se perturbo por el atrevimiento de ese gordo.

-ooh si señorita Sarah, luce encantadora, un honor nos acompañe- Después de los halagos ya todos iniciaron a comer

—Bueno con respecto a la duda de su prometida Rey Jareth, el doctor nos aseguró que sería niña, pero he tenido sueños, sueños donde tengo un hijo guerrero, fuerte, como yo— el ojiazul empezó a ahogarse con un poco de sopa

—Su majestad en serio espero que sea un hombre fuerte, sin embargo ojalá y no tenga contemplado cumpla con ya sabe, mi palabra— Bromeo el soberano limpiándose la boca delicadamente.

—Ooh no Rey Goblin, quedas libre de este compromiso, sabes que esa promesa la hizo tu padre hace muchos, muchos años atrás incluso antes que nacieras, no le veo sentido seguir con esto además no quiero si es niña que mi hija se case con un anciano, y menos contigo-guiñando el ojo – Ooh si, ya conozco tu fama de casanova, por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

—Señor sin ofender eso es secreto de estado—

—Pamplinas, tengo 425 años y me siento fuerte y joven como un roble— somatándose el pecho —Haber tú Allan Duque del Suelo ¿Cuántos?—

Allan sonrío tiernamente —¿Yo?— Se quedó pensando mirando al cielo —Tengo muchísimos años menos que usted su majestad-

-Ooh ya veo son tímidos o muy reservados ¿Y tú jovencita?

—Tengo 18 en la edad mortal su majestad—

—¿Asii...?—

—Si su majestad—

—Déjame verte, pero niña tú los cumpliste esta semana, ¿Correcto?—

—Woow si, ¿Cómo lo supo?—

—Soy un viejo, de mi ojo nada, absolutamente nada se esconde, aunque estos pillos no digan su edad ya sé hasta que han pensado—

—Díganmelo a mí- dijo la risueña reina, todos rieron al unísono y así siguió la velada.


	6. Él y Ella Ella y Él

Ningún ruido alrededor y el impaciente hombre no conciliaba el sueño, observaba las banderas blancas y azules izadas que el aire hondeaba, era una madrugada muy tranquila siendo alumbrada por la luna y los fogones en puntos estratégicos del reino, sacó una esfera con intención de observar a través de ella, se contuvo y empezó a jugar no resistiendo más se disponía a ver cuál programa favorito de televisión fueran a trasmitir

—Joven Jareth— Se escuchó al otro lado del patio —Venga, tomé algo caliente— El rubio escondió la bola como si fuese a cometer un delito se dio cuenta del interventor y se acercó al regordete señor aceptando una tacita de café —Gracias—

—No puede dormir ¿ eeeh?—

—Esto de Larx me tiene al borde de los nervios—

—Una bella, bella mujer—

El fey lo vio sorprendido por tan inminente cambio de tema.

—Crees que no sé lo que es estar así de enamorado

—Señor yo...No hablaré de ella— lo vio de reojo creyéndole poco, sabía que se moría de ganas por hablar de ella.

—Yo también estuve en tu situación, me esforcé tanto para que ella una mortal descendiente de una dinastía de años y años de tradición se fijará en mí, un gordo, feo, rabioso, que no tenía que ofrecerle, más que sus propios sueños, ¿Qué egoísta, no?

—Yo podría ofrecerle más a ella, pero no quiere —

—Si tan sólo dejarás ese maldito orgullo Jareth, dile la verdad, dile que la amas—

—No su majestad, no expondré nuevamente mis sentimientos de esa manera, ya lo hice y ahora míreme, mírenos estoy guiándonos a una muerte segura— dando sorbos a la taza sostenida con su sola mano.

En otra parte de la fortaleza una mujer se encontraba con la mirada distante, abrazaba una sudadera blanca - ¨Mi padre, Toby¨ ¿Cómo estarán? De seguro, muy preocupados incluso hasta Karen- Un objeto naranja interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿Una zanahoria?-

-¿Acaso nadie duerme acá?-

Su mirada se dirigió hacia unos goblins guardias que habían caído fulminados después de cumplir con su guardianía.

-Mmmm no puedo dormir, no puedo, entonces como- dando una mordida a un durazno –Oye yo, quería disculparme por mi actitud de hace unos días y la manera en cómo te ¨traje¨-

-¿Traer? Eso fue arrastrarme... pero gracias por salvarme la vida- sonrió a su secuaz.

-Sabes, no debería meterme ni nada de esto pero, ¿Qué se traen tú y él? Es mi hermano y no le eres muy, digamos... indiferente, si fueran más directos nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas-

-Oh... emmm es un poco complicado, no quiero hablar de eso...-

-Vaya que eres...-

-Terco como ella, el corazón de ambos solo espera ser correspondido pero alguien tiene que ceder-

-He consultado esto mismo con mi consciencia varias veces y siempre concluyó en lo mismo, yo a lo mío y ella... ella volverá a donde pertenece.

-Crees no merecerla, por eso no te esfuerzas-

-Usted se equivoca, ella es...-

-Intolerante, egoísta y egocéntrico-

-Entiendo lo de egocéntrico, pero él tiene buenos sentimientos, no los refleja siempre pero así fuimos educados, somos Goblins ¿recuerdas? Relativamente es una ¨buena persona¨-

-¿Buena persona? Está bien, pero no puedo pasar por desapercibido lo de un ¨Don Juan¨ al venir acá hasta tenía prometida y el emperador confirmo eso-

-¿Te decepcionó entonces?

-Nooo, es decir, que-

-Es decir que si te ilusionada la idea de verlo... otra vez- frunció el ceño en desaprobación

\- Ha sabido compensar sus "sentimientos" hacia mi con otra compañía - mordiendo violenta la zanahoria

-Pero su majestad eso pasó hace... Si algunos años, pero desde que la conozco para ser más específicos, no he podido ver a otra mujer como antes, ansió tocar su piel (Suspiro) la manera en que sueño con ella-

-Wooww, entonces dile muchacho, es preocupante lo que me cuentas, si dejarás de ser un charlatán-

-Siempre será un charlatán desde que lo conocí y encima quiere que confié en él, después de llevarse a mi hermano, me aventó una serpiente, además nunca menciono lo del compromiso-

-¡Oh vamos Sarah! Tienes que ser paciente con él, además ha hecho cosas que jamás haría ha sido generoso.

-¿Generoso?- trabo los ojos vaya que no tenían sangre en la cara ese par de hermanos

-Manipuló el tiempo por alguien más ni por mí, iba a explicarte para evitar un gran...-

-¡Desastre! Aún estoy a la expectativa de que alguna mujer venga y ponga en evidencia mis antiguas andanzas-

-Pues si ella siente algo por ti te perdonará y sabrá corresponder si quiere ser...-

-¿Amada por un rey? Si quiero ser amada y correspondida, pero no así, esto genera muchas dudas-

-Eres muy prejuiciosa, supongo por eso eres mojigata y por eso eliges el camino más...-

-¡Fácil! es mejor para ambos que cada quien considere correcto pero si –

\- No te lo quería decir pero debes conseguir una reina y si no es ella debes empezar a optar por una- el blondo lo vio traicionado – No me veas así

\- No me extraña mi abuelo haya hablado con medio reino de que debo co seguirme una mujer-

-Sino es ella déjala libre después de esto

-Ya no lo molestaré más, solucionamos el dilema en que nos metió y todos contentos-

-Es un Rey lo sabes, inteligente y muy atractivo , las damas enloquecen

\- No me quieras vender a tu hermano...-

-De esa manera puede que sienta atracción y la pasión de un hombre...-

-¿Me está diciendo que soporte verla en brazos de otro hombre?

-Sino te decides si, es una bella joven no tardará encontrar a alguien, de esa manera...-

-Le gustará sentirse amado por una mujer...-

-Sería mejor yo, un gran...-

-Egoísta Rey...-

-Goblin-

¡Tlan! ¡Tlaaan! ¡Tlaaaan!

-¿Qué sucede? Esas son las campanas de aviso-

-Debe ser Larx y seguro sabe que estamos acá- Un frenético Jareth empezó a buscar a Sarah, el cielo empezó a nublarse a un punto de helar la sangre.

-¡Jareth, Jareth!- grito el regordete hombre

-Toma, antes de que Larx llegue acá- poniendo en su mano una gota de jade.

-¿Emperador?-

-Es el permiso del reino de fuego, ve, salva el reino y piensa en lo que te dije, iré por mi esposa, tú ve por ella-

Afirmo con la cabeza agradeciendo se alejó de aquel hombre por las gradas principales, aún era de madrugada pero se avecinaba la claridad, entre la multitud que empezaba a paniquear Sarah se chocó con el rubio -Debemos irnos- sosteniéndola fuerte de la mano

-¿Y el emperador?-

-Él se quedará-

-Jareth ¿Y su esposa, la familia?...-

-Ellos se esconderán muy bien, ya tienen un plan, pero si nos descubren acá los mataran- un caballo se posicionó frente a ellos

-¡Saraaah!- la esposa del emperador llegó apenas

-Tenía que verla antes que se fuera-

-Debe huir-

-Oiga mi consejo, debe cuidarse de la fuerza del agua-

-¿Cómo?

\- No sé, pero debe tener cuidado con la fuerza del agua sólo eso puedo decirle- sin perder más tiempo Jei Mong la tomó huyendo del inminente desastre dejando a Sarah algo confundida.

-Vamos Sarah sube- tomándola de la mano para impulsarla sobre Chillidos, Allan estaba listo con su plan de contingencia además que era un jinete nato -Sujétate Sarah, hermano te veo allá- despidiéndose de Jareth.

-¡Sí, si vete!- haciéndose a un lado para que huyeran

-¿Qué? ¡Jareth! ¡no, no!- el caballo se alejó a toda velocidad, a penas logrando aferrarse a la cintura de Allan paseo su mirada por las ramas de los arboles que encontraban en el camino mientras huían obviamente la castaña no dejaría sola al Rey a sabiendas que ella tenía una gran parte de su magia, alzando las manos se sostuvo cual trapecista dejando que Allan desapareciera colgando como murciélago saltó haciendo un gesto de triunfo se dirigió nuevamente al Reino del Fuego .

La puerta de la fortaleza había sido destruida por la magia de Larx, petulante miraba su mano después esbozó un:

-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos acá, su Majestad- haciendo una burlona reverencia

-Larx... Que sorpresa primito, salgo a dar un largo paseo y me encuentro con despreciables seres ¿Acaso no sabes avisar antes de visitar?-

-Muy gracioso, al parecer tu sentido del humor es lo único que no has perdido, no seas idiota y dame a la chica-

-Déjame pensarlo- fingiendo seriedad -No-

-Pero no dudaste en ofrecérmela ¡aaaagggghhh!- tomando un ligero color rojo en sus blancas mejillas

-Está bien Larx no es el lugar de hablar precisamente eso ahora-

-La odias ¿recuerdas? La odias tanto que no hallaste mejor lugar para esconder las esmeraldas- acercándose al fey de manera desafiante

-Jareth- la voz femenina interrumpió la discusión, el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto con mezcla de sorpresa.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Me ofreciste?-

\- No me sorprende que no sepas Sarah williams, nuestro Rey suele mentir-

-¡Cállate! Giro a verla - Claro que no, no seas ilusa, ofrecerte, fue más bien un...-

-¡ME OFRECISTE!-

-Sarah yo estaba muy enojado, herido y... demasiado ebrio, no quería perder el reino-

Los ojos enfurecidos de Sarah no se despegaban del fey

Un divertido villano miraba la escena con mofa -Basta, la chica vendrá conmigo- Rugió Larx

-¡No dejaré te la lleves eso es algo que no discutiré otra vez! Regresando la mirada a ella - y tú ¿Dónde está Allan?-

-¡Me prometiste las Esmeraldas de Glin! ¡Y LAS QUIERO!-

-¡Te dije que no!- Soltó una esfera al rostro del bello malvado y este esquivándola con facilidad – ¡Corre, corre!- tomo impulso lanzando otra esfera y cuál fiereza impulso corriendo detrás de la chica – ¿Recuerdas a los limpiadores? –

-Já por supuesto-

-Estos son peor-

Una clase de botas con yunques en la suela empezó a aplastar lo que encontraba a su pasó el maléfico Larx desapareció convirtiéndose en un cuervo, entre tanto la pareja seguía corriendo despavoridos, llegaron al final del camino sobre un acantilado solo un largo puente de madera los dividía, los tragabotas, así les llamaban destrozaban todo a su camino, decididos empezaron a cruzar el camino pero muy tarde los tragabotas se acercaron rápido provocando las cuerdas se tensaran y empezarán a ceder, preocupado -Maldita sea , no puedo crear una esfera- ambos se vieron, sabían que caerían a una muerte segura ¿Sarah confías en mí? –

-No- dijo la muchacha en tono irónico, de igual manera la rodeo abrazándola, justo a tiempo que caían al vacío, quedaron colgados sujetándose a un lazo hecho de pañuelos sobre un montón de rocas afiladas –No te sueltes- -Para ti es fácil decirlo- las manos de la chica no resistirían mucho, ella sujetaba a Jareth, su mano temblaba de pronto la improvisada soga se reventó, -¡Aaaaah!- Un ave quetzal los atrapo en el acto, poniéndolos sanos y salvos los puso en tierra firme, un par de botas azules se divisó al bajar del hermoso espécimen, el Rey y la chica yacían agitados y aliviados.


	7. Los Bach

-¿Rose?- una coqueta sonrisa dibujaba el rostro de una chica cuya piel pálida y ojos verdes, cabello rojizo revoltoso de rizos eran conocidos por el rey –Su majestad- dijo con la mano en su pequeña y delicada cintura, se dirigió al rubio sin dudar abrazándolo vigorosamente, incómodo para Sarah incluso hasta para el ave pero los había salvado -Me alegro estés bien. Salí a buscarlos y Allan me encontró, escuchamos a los tragabotas y pues Pach me ayudo a rescatarlos- medio acariciando al plumífero

-Gracias...-

-Mmm ya hablaremos de tu magia. ¿Tú debes ser Sarah Williams?-

-Sí, sí mucho gusto- confundida pero agradecida

-Mi nombre es Rose Bach- Jareth observo nervioso

-¿Cómo sabes de mí?-

-Bromeas, ganaste "El Laberinto", además el señor Vermont siempre me escribe-

-Vermont... ¿El abuelo de Jareth?-

-Y mío- menciono Allan molesto junto a su caballo -Muy ingeniosa Sarah, casi los matan-

-Perdón... Aunque, si no hubiese hecho eso no me entero de nada- palpablemente molesta aludiendo al rubio

-Bueno, que dicen si nos vamos, mi padre te está esperando Jareth- tomándolo del brazo -A ambos-

-No me digas, mi abuelo te dijo lo de Mirlo-

-Oooh no seas tan malo con él-

-¿Nos vamos?- iniciando la caminata Pach el ave desapareció para regresar a su hogar, mientras menos estuvieran incluidos Larx no tendría que lastimarlos, en pleno amanecer

-Tengo hambre-

-Ssssh Allan quieres comportarte- dijo divertida Rose

-Creo que tengo unos cup cakes, aún de mi cumpleaños- La mujer se recostó para empezar a sacarlos, por arte de magia cayó una rosa roja al suelo.

-Qué bella rosa Sarah- Dijo Rose ayudándola a levantarla, los ojos de Jareth se retorcieron en una arruga de su entera desaprobación –Si gracias, emmm-

\- Un lindo gesto y por lo que siento de la flor, fue alguien que te quiere mucho-

– ¿Ah sí?-

-A pesar del tiempo que llevaba en la mochila debe quererte mucho para que no se marchitará-

-Rose es experta en eso Sarah, de hecho se dedican a eso por crear muchos hogares para las aves, además de allí viene su nombre- Dijo curioseando Allan.

–Déjame ver... la cortó una mañana fresca, llena de rocío, tiene altas expectativas contigo y no fue un familiar...-

-Bueno, fue un chico... de la escuela- poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja

-Le gustas, eso es seguro. Ahora ¿A ti te gusta?- la pelirroja y el castaño la acosaron con la mirada

-¡SUFICIENTE, SEGUIMOS CAMINANDO GENTE!-

-Jareth, estamos en medio de una importante conversación, Sarah conoció a alguien-

-¿Aaaah si? ¿Alguien como Howard? ¿Un amigo?-

-Que antipático eres, después seguiremos hablando- guiñándole el ojo.

La castaña empezó a repartir los pastelillos a lo que Jareth se rehusó a tocar uno, prefería morir de hambre que probarlos

-Tómalo- le dijo entre dientes

-No y es mi última palabra-

-Bien, Allan ¿Quieres? fueron un regalo de mi padre- el rey se sintió tonto al escucharla pero su dignidad permanecía.

-Si seguro-

-¿Rose?-

-Oh gracias Sarah-

Los 4 se pusieron en marcha hacía el reino del Castillo De Roca, Jareth observaba de reojo a Sarah mientras trataba de zafarse del brazo de Rose, una tempestad se asomaba en su semblante -"Tal vez ya conoció a alguien... fue tanto tiempo Jareth como permitiste distanciarte así de ella, una rosa já debe ser un chiquillo pretencioso, vanidoso, lo único que se ganará es que le tumbe los dientes"- A la vez Sarah los miraba de reojo -"Es bonita, mejor que elija a alguien de acá yo no sirvo para tolerar a un Rey loco"- ocultando con todas sus fuerza y auto convenciéndose de que él no es para ella.

Al divisar el castillo de roca perenne el rubio busco a su hermano tomándolo del brazo se alejaron de sus acompañantes

-Iremos con Hasin ¿Lo sabes, no?- El rostro de Allan lo decía todo, estaba absolutamente fuera de contexto la pregunta

-Emmm ok ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Necesito la llave de Hasin, pero...- se aseguró nadie los escuchara cerciorándose vio a ambos lados Necesito finjas que eres tú el que... ya sabes... Sarah

-¡Pufff! ¡Genial! Los gnomos te pegaron la locura- en modo de sarcasmo colocando sus manos en la cintura

-Tu sabes que Rose es hija de él y no quiero perder mucho tiempo en dramas, solo será en el tiempo que permanezcamos allí, además...-

-¿Ajá?-

-Es amigo del abuelo y no quiero que le lleguen más chismes de Sarah-

-¿Desde cuándo acá te importa lo que diga el abuelo? ¿Y qué te asegura a ti que él no le contó a Hasin?-

-¿El abuelo? Neeeh, preferiría comerse mis botas antes de que medio reino se enteré que su nieto intento seducir a una mortal, pero de seguro sabe de Sarah y todas esas cosas, por eso necesito mantengas a Sarah... ¨Alejada¨-

-¿Alejada de ti?-

-Alejada, entretenida, fuera de la vista de lo que haga dudar a Hasin alguna estupidez, sabes que es súper inmiscuido, adora el chisme-

-No me suena esta idea-

-Por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer para salir de este reino lo más pronto, será solo acá. No me hagas rogarte, sabes que no lo hago-

-¡Esta bien! Que otra, lo haré- haciendo a un lado al loco de su hermano

-¿Todo bien Jareth?- se dirigió la peliroja al blondo sobando su cabello y este quien fingió una sonrisa

-Sí, Allan tenía un calambre- el serio moreno siguió la corriente sin querer hacer más ridículos procedieron con su ruta

Caminaron alrededor de unos 40 minutos con energías recargadas después de los dulce amargos pastelillos que Sarah compartió, llegaron a un tipo de rejas que tenían enredaderas, Rose sacó una especie de concha de mar que era la llave-Bienvenidos...- un castillo de roca se hizo visible por completo, aliviados entraron para encontrarse con unos soldados con trajes medievales los hicieron pasar, el gobernante del lugar salió a recibirlos en la puerta, un hombre robusto de barba negra y espesa, armado con una espada en la cintura, al igual que sus guardias con armadura

-Hija mía has llegado a salvo- dándole un beso y abrazo a la pelirroja

-Padre. Permíteme presentarte ella es Sarah Williams, la ganadora del laberinto-

-Mucho gusto- haciendo una reverencia

-Sarah Williams es un gusto Hasin Bach a sus órdenes- besando la mano de la mujer.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero él es Allan-

-Allan duque de Kers soy hermano de Jareth-

-Su majestad, un honor verlo otra vez- dándole un fraternal abrazo

-Lo mismo digo- casi incrédulo al gesto

-Y Jareth...- con un dejo en la voz suspirando

-Concejal hace tanto tiem...-

-Al grano su alteza, ¿qué necesita? ¿Por qué mi hija tuvo que salir corriendo a ayudarles?-

-Bueno Hasin necesitamos su roca para la autorización así poder hablar con Mirlo y...

-Me enteré que estás a nada de perder tus poderes y con ello el reino-

La hostilidad y verborrea del gobernante estaba poniendo de malas a Jareth

-Si, por eso necesito hablar con Mirlo- respondió irónico

Interrumpidos por un joven de aspecto parecido a Hasin solo que sin barba de unos 17 años.

-Miren lo que el viento trajo, ¡Jareth!- abrazo al rubio -Hace tanto no te miro desde que mi hermana y tu dejaron de verse-

-Sí y no cambias, ¿verdad Roger?- en tono sarcástico

-Vaya que linda chica- admirando a Sarah, el avergonzado Hasin aclaro la garganta

-Ooh mis modales, mucho gusto Roger Bach, el hermano menor de toda mi familia-

-Sarah Williams, un placer- beso la mano de la dama sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Roger-

-¿Si padre?-

-Vete a preguntar si ya está listo el desayuno-

-Si papá- anonadado con Sarah

-Roger ¡AHORA!- el grito hizo despabilar al muchacho

Un silencio incomodo quedo entre la pequeña reunión

-Bueno, pasamos les llevaran sus pertenencias a las habitaciones- esbozo Hasin un tanto molesto

Los no tan invitados se refrescaron, preparándose para comer en la mesa y así empezó el juego de Jareth y Allan, éste último inicio sus atenciones como cualquier chico interesado por una chica las hubiera hecho

-¿Madame?- corriendo la silla

-Vaya Allan, gracias- a la vez que Roger no dejaba de ver a la mujer los dedos de Allan tronaron frente a la mirada del joven -¿Se te perdió algo amigo?-

-No- con un dejo de voz suspirando

-Deja algo para Allan hijo, no querrás gastarla solo con tus miradas- el comentario mordaz de la comida.

Una amable mujer se acercó a Jareth preguntando

-¿Cómo desea sus huevos su majestad?-

-Por favor atienda a las damas primero-

Otro hombre cerca de Sarah le hizo la misma pregunta

-Revueltos bien cocidos poca sal por favor-

-Vaya, te los comes igual que Jareth- grito Roger -Lo recuerdo bien porque amo los huevos con tomate pero él los prefiere sosos y...-

-Hijo, creo que ya entendimos- interrumpió Hasin

Sarah aún molesta por lo de las esmeraldas ahora esto, la casa de una de sus ex novias, dos reinos seguidos con el mismo descaro y el desconsiderado no ha hecho más que restregarme sus andanzas, discutía la castaña en su cabeza

-Bien Jareth y ¿cuánto tiempo planean estar acá?-

-Bueno señor, solo estamos de paso, nuestro objetivo es no tardarnos más de una día-

-¿Y los caminos? ¿No serán demasiado arriesgados?-

-No, no lo son-

-Pues eso no parecía cuando Rose los ayudo- sin percatarse el Rey había doblado un cubierto, Sarah del otro lado de la mesa con la mirada lo invito a que se tranquilizará

-Nos tomó desprevenidos-

-Como sea, espero el gordo Jei Mong se encuentre bien-

-Bueno Hasin, agradezco la comida pero solo venimos por tu permiso y no molestaremos más, agradezco nos lo des- finalizando de comer

-¿Molestar? Para nada- haciéndolos pasar a un jardín para guiarlos a sus aposentos, -Permite que Sarah conozca un poco más, no has olvidado cuando venías y pasabas días enteros con Rose en la playa ¿o sí? Además los enamorados necesitan tiempo- Lanzando la mirada en los distraídos compañeros iniciales de viajes, sumando otro comentario satírico a la lista del pobre hígado de Jareth.

Trabo los ojos conteniendo no lanzarle un hechizo para mandarlo al Pantano del Hedor Eterno

-El problema es que tenemos poco tiempo-

-Si Jareth, ya sé que siempre tendrás una excusa, bueno Rose los guiará a sus habitaciones, refrésquense, haremos una cena y la respectiva ceremonia para concederte el permiso

-Solo dame el maldito permiso Hasin- imponiéndose al murmurarle en el oído

-¿A qué le tienes miedo Jareth?- inmiscuyo con la mirada

El blondo hombre no respondió

-Descansen, ha sido una larga noche y agotador viaje- mientras se quedaba discutiendo con el Rey Goblin

-Sarah y Allan, síganme por favor- Rose los empezó a guiar a unas gradas fuera del Palacio.

-No puedo permitir que dos hermosas damas anden así como así- Ofreciéndoles el brazo a cada una a lo que ellas encantadas aceptaron incorporarse al apuesto caballero.

-Eres un encantador y coqueto Allan, no cambias-

-Bueno debo decir que ya me estoy rehabilitando-

-Uuuuy, esa chica debe ser muy afortunada. Espero les guste su lugar de descanso- descendieron por un arco de flores para encontrarse una salida al mar con arena blanca, sus aguas turquesas, moradas y verdes

-De ensueño- tartamudeo la ojiverde distrayéndola por primera vez de sus preocupaciones

-Hermoso, puedes nadar si quisieras-

-Ooh sí, creo que lo haré-

-Vamos chicos aún tienen que descansar- llegando a un largo corredor con vista al mar -Aquí Sarah tu cuarto es en esta puerta y Allan puedes elegir en cualquiera de las siguientes, debo ir por Jareth ¿Podrían seguir sin mí?-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

-Tu siempre tan amable Allan, le explicas ¿eh?-

-Si lo haré- tomándola del brazo sagazmente -¿Me permite acompañarla?-

-Muy amable Lord Allan- inclinándose

-Señorita está en su lugar de descanso- hizo una reverencia sacándola una risilla a la castaña

-Muchas gracias-

-Si me permite- abrió la puerta y vaya sorpresa

-¡Qué horror! Bájate de allí animal del inframundo- desenvainando su espada

-¡Saraaaah! ¡Auxilio!-

-¡Noo! ¡Espera, espera!- poniéndose en medio evitando hicieran pedacitos al visitante -Es Hoggle, ¿lo recuerdas? Es amigo mío-

-Sí, el sirviente de mi hermano- bajando la guardia

-Ya la escuchaste escuálido, su amigo, ¡lárgate!-

-Debo hablar con él, puedes dejarnos por favor-

-Bien, solo te comento que es un delito grave en este lugar un hombre se encuentre en la habitación de una doncella o al revés, aunque sea un enano repulsivo-

-Ooh ya veo, nos das un minuto, será rápido- el hombre no pudo negarse a los ojitos de la chica

-Bien, que sea rápido, esperaré afuera-

La joven cerró la puerta cruzo sus brazos esperando una explicación

-Qué tipo tan desagradable ¡baaaah!-

-¿Hoggle?-

-¿A qué hora sirven el almuerzo acá? Muero de hambre-

-Hoggle, ¿cómo llegaste acá? Más bien ¿quién te trajo acá?-

-Eeeeeh, bueno... Yo...-

-¿Fue Jareth?, lo sabía no confía en mi encima de todo-

-En ti si confía, en ellos no confía, son una familia muy detestable-

-Tanto te aborrece y te utiliza, es tan injusto-

-Vamos niña, solo me trajo para cuidarte, no lo tomes a mal-

-Bueno, está bien igual no puedo hacer nada ¿Y los demás?-

-Bueno Ludo junto Sir Didymus y Ambrosious fueron llevados al tercer reino en las montañas, al castillo azul-

-Eso me tranquiliza, dile a Jareth que no se preocupe, tomaré una siesta y nada más-

-Está bien Sarah, iré a ver que puedo comer, dejaré cerrado-

El pequeño se retiró para darle privacidad a la mujer al toparse con las piernas de Allan

-Gracias por el tiempo-

-Sarah estaré disponible cualquier cosa. Espero verte más tarde- tomando su mano propinándole un beso demasiado inquisitivo.

La tarde pasó desapercibida, sus tres visitantes masculinos fueron los únicos que se acercaron a comer mientras Sarah siguió de corrido el descansar o al menos eso fingía. Estaba a la expectativa en que habitación Jareth se metería ya que debía aclarar muchas cosas, entreabrió la puerta camino de puntillas al escuchar venían personas se regresó rápido coloco su oreja en la puerta para escuchar -"Es Jareth y discute con alguien, jummm que raro. Se callaron, bien acá voy" abrió la puerta otra vez dispuesta a enfrentarlo en medio camino encontró a la pelirroja

-Sarah, venía a ver si estabas bien, no bajaste a comer-

-Sí, es solo que no tenía hambre y quería... Ver... El mar- buscando una excusa

-Oooh tontita, en tu habitación tienes vista- llevándola por los hombros

-Cámbiate pilluela y baja en unos 20 minutos se servirá la cena, en un... - "¿Qué le vio Jareth? No es TAN bonita, tal vez era lo que tenía más a la mano, rayos Sarah ¿qué sucede contigo?"- pensaba mientras observaba a detalle que le había gustado de ella - ¿Te encuentras bien?- La joven castaña no quitaba los ojos a Rose sacándola de sus pensamientos parpadeo

-Sí. Estoy bien, me alistaré y bajaré-

\- Bien te miro abajo, por cierto mi padre hizo una pequeña cena, baja elegante quieres. Medio cerrando la puerta -¿Qué quiso decir con viste elegante?

Casi de infarto fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo a Él no más darse la vuelta.


	8. Te Vi Llegar

-¡Qué caraj...! ¿¡Jareth!?-

-Hola Sarah- el hombre estaba parado justo frente a ella con ese gesto que hacia adormecer su rabia.

-Casi me matas del susto, no deberías estar acá-

-Tenemos que aclarar cosas-

-Sí, pero no acá, bajaré y hablaremos-

El rubio brinco sobre la cama acomodándose -Neeeh, así es mejor-

-Es ilegal, un delito y...-

-Pppppp ¿perdón? Yo no estoy cometiendo un delito, yo soy el Rey del Underground, al parecer lo olvidas, en todo caso serías tú-

-Esto no es gracioso-

-Querías hablar de las esmeraldas ¿no?- confundida la mujer trato de salir y con un chasquido la encerró, forcejeo con la chapa pero fue en vano

-Ya basta, no te haré nada malo ¿Tanto asco te doy?-

-¡No! no es eso... Es -

-Ya déjalo así- dijo en tono molesto en un cambio pícaro -acaso no es excitante mientras más prohibido más deseable es- permanecía hipnotizada por el encanto del hombre no podía odiarlo del todo en un esfuerzo por no ceder

-Me ofreciste a Larx ¿Verdad?-

-Empezamos el round con las preguntas difíciles, quería explicarte desde que llegaste pero ahora que lo sabes- con los pies sobre la alfombra se estiro y jugó con sus manos abanicándolas

-¿por qué?-

-Fue mucho antes de que me conocieras, antes de Toby y el Laberinto... Enfermaste ¿recuerdas?-

-La pulmonía- vino a su mente ese difícil periodo para la familia de Sarah y ella

-Te estaba perdiendo-

-¿Qué?

-Los doctores dijeron que estabas mal, tus padres estaban como locos, las Esmeraldas de Glin son exclusivas para el Rey estás lo sanan una sola vez, los antiguos reyes las utilizaban para la vejez y alargar su vida, yo las use para...

-Me salvaste, tú...-

-Las "Esmeraldas de Glin" lo hicieron, no yo, aparte de eso son las únicas que el "Rey o Reina Goblin" soberano y señor de todo el Underground debe tener, si Larx las llega a poseer el será el rey espontáneamente, es como si fuera el santo grial o la espada de Excalibur, no importa quien las encuentre, si se apodera de ellas será dueño del Underground y con ello todo su poder-

-¿Yo soy reina del Underground entonces?-

-No, lo tuyo fue por curación, solo la línea sanguínea puede aplicar a ser el mandatario-

-Están dentro de mí, Larx me asesinará-

-¡No! Jamás lo permitiría-

-¿Y por qué te exigió cumplieras tu trato? ¿A qué se refería?-

El hombre mordió sus labios y bajo la mirada

-No puedo creerlo- trataba de auto convencerse que no era cierto

-Permanecen dentro de ti, son inofensivas, nunca te lastimaran-

-Espera "Antes de todo" ¿Ya me conocías? antes de Toby y El Laberinto-

A su mente vino una de sus visitas al aboveground, volando sobre un pueblo admiraba los hermosos atardeceres, además huía de las aburridas clases de su abuelo, aterrizo en un parque creyendo se encontraba sólo completamente a punto de transformarse fue interrumpido por una pequeña criatura -Assshh, genial ahora está niña interrumpe mi tranquilo descanso- llamo su atención lo que jugaba de unos 4 años parloteaba algo acerca de caballeros y princesas. Ella corría de un lado a otro y el siendo un búho la observaba a lo lejos, decidió bajar del árbol para verla mejor, la niña lo vio asombrada se acercó a él curioseando sus alas se emocionó tanto de ver al ave que lo sujeto del cuello ahorcándolo de nervios y este aleteaba desesperado se transformó en un joven muchacho -¿Qué haces niña? Pregunto de manera altanera viendo con desprecio fingido a la pequeña, la niñita sonrió tierna agarrándolo de la mano – Ooh no, no puedo- lo guio a una pequeña manta sobre ella un juego de té, le dio una tacita -Soy un Rey, no puedo ponerme a jugar contigo- soltando su manita se hinco para quedar a la altura de la chiquilla le sonrió -¡Sarah! ¿Dónde estás? Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes la buscaba -Acá estas- cargándola señaló a un árbol, un hermoso búho había quedado enredado en las ramas -Oh pobre ave- la nena empezó a alzar sus manos para quererlo ayudar -¿Lo bajamos? Bien. Ayudémosle, pero quédate aquí- dejando a la pequeña en el suelo Linda Williams trepó a las ramas el animal la observaba aterrado – No te haré daño- rompió la rama pero el búho se estrelló en el suelo la chiquilla rápidamente lo levantó

-Sarah no toques el ave – tratando de bajar lo más rápido que podía, observó sangre en su pata, la nena tomó un listón de una de sus coletas amarrándola en la patilla torpemente

-Ya mi amor suelta al pájaro- quitándolo de sus manos el plumífero se percató que ya no sentía dolor dándose a la fuga por el cielo azul

-¿Ves? Lo curaste, ahora vamos a cenar- jugando con su naricita, la puso sobre sus brazos se alejaron la manita de la pequeña se sacudió despidiéndose, durante casi 3 años al menos una vez a la semana él llegaba a visitarla y contemplarla de lejos, una que otra vez se transformaba para jugar con ella ya tomándole gusto, sabía que los días de lluvia o nieve no la encontraría pero iba a curiosear a su ventana.

Una tarde no la encontró –"Tal vez salió de paseo con sus padres"- los 5 días siguientes no la encontró, algo le habrá sucedido, pensó preocupado –" No puedo permitir esto que siento, Jareth eres un Rey"- justo ese momento entraron al cuarto de la niña los padres, discutían mientras la madre lloraba – "La pulmonía se agravó y es probable muera"- estas palabras calaron en la mente de aquel mandatario, sin dudarlo se apareció en una cuarto de hospital en plena madrugada, con su capa azul brillante, se puso al costado de la paciente, viéndola con un gesto despectivo su frio rostro empezó a cambiar por uno cálido, el semblante de la pequeña dejaba ver lo mal que se encontraba, pálida y unas notables ojeras, sus coloridas chapas no estaban, succiono sus mejillas en un gesto de grandeza y misericordia – No sé ni porque hago esto... pero– con el toque de su bastón real en la frente unas pequeñas luces verdes flotaron hasta el pecho de la bella durmiente introduciéndose, respiro profundamente como si hubiese vuelto a la vida, una risilla se dibujó en aquel serio joven, acarició por encima un mechón de cabello, la visita de ronda de las enfermeras se aproximaba haciendo que desapareciera, la examinadora le colocó el termómetro tomó el tiempo al revisarlo sus ojos se exorbitaron, la fiebre había desaparecido, salió a llamar al doctor, en la lejanía un búho observaba lo acontecido.

Fuera de si escuchaba atenta Sarah no lograba contener sus ganas de abrazarlo pero si seguía furiosa por sus acciones recientes.

-Le prometí que... A cambio de ti... El me devolvería mi magia, pensé no ibas a venir al Underground, no te mataría si eso crees, era para engañarlo, de pronto llegaste y te vi otra vez, todo cambio... Por completo- buscando una luz que bajara la guardia por parte de la mujer -En fin, antes de seguir escondiendo cosas hay un pequeño detalle que pido hagas por mi-

-¿Qué?- enajenada a lo que diría y pensativa.

-Tendrás que fingir ser pareja de Allan sólo mientras estamos acá

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Es por Hasin y sus estúpidas ideas, no nos con...-

-Déjame sola por favor, debo pensar las cosas-

-No se soluciona nada así Sarah querida- dibujando su burlona risa para ver si se atrevía a retarlo

-Por favor-

-Oh no Sarah, no cederé a tus berrinches – camino hacia él confrontándolo intento hacer lo mismo para sacarlo en un juego de manos veloz quedaron frente a frente -Es una verdadera pena...- ambos relajaron sus tensos movimientos Sarah inconsciente cerró los ojos se percató que estaba a nada de besar a aquel deseable ser.

-Por favor- murmuró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo que desapareciera el rubio, perpleja vio sus manos, sacándola de sus pensamientos tocaron la puerta -Sarah ya todos están abajo, apresúrate para la cena-

-Si en unos minutos bajo Rose-

Seguía admirando sus manos, una mueca de travesura se divisó comprendiendo que tenía poder sobre él.


	9. El Hábil Pianista

En un extremo de la mesa, sumamente atractivo con un sacó negro de largas solapas con un trasfondo verde obscuro en detalles del mismo color y su camisa del blanco que lo caracterizaba Jareth se encontraba acomodado para la cena, sus manos cubiertas de color negro lo hacían lucir casual pero no dejaba de ser elegante, jugaba con los dedos sobre el mantel, al lado de él se sentó una dama de cabello y labios rojos de vestido morado al igual que sus sombras de ojos -¿Puedo?- sentándose sin más consentimiento el hombre solo suspiro rogando al cielo paciencia

-No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde hace mucho tiempo- atrajo la mirada hacía el escote de la muchacha, trago saliva nervioso, a la larga había sido atraído por ella tiempo atrás -¨Demonios Jareth eres mucho más fuerte que una absurda atracción a una muchacha¨ pero también se debía recordar que era hombre sea del mundo que fuera la mujer se inclinó hacia él dejando entrelucir más la abertura entre la piel y su ropa -Me gusta que estés aquí- le murmuro sensual, queriendo encontrar su mano

Una muchacha bajó las gradas para toparse con unos invitados que la siguieron con la mirada admirados

-Es una pequeña reunión que mi padre les organizo, ya sabes para darles el diamante y todo eso- le dijo Roger que no dejó de verla de pies a cabeza -Vamos te esperan-

-Perdón Roger pero yo acompaño a la dama- quitándole el brazo de la chica

-Me salvaste del pobre chico- sonriendo al entrar al comedor se encontraron con aquella escena llena de invitados de toda clase a lo lejos el recordó a aquel tormentoso ballroom cuando fue por Toby solo que sus visión había cambiado mucho de sonriente a sería -Ooooh no me esperaba algo- Jareth desvió su mirada absorto en la delineada figura color melocotón ajustado con un escote forma de corazón y cayendo en las suaves curvas de ella sus labios rosas hicieron estremecer al inquieto Rey lucía deseable en todos los sentidos de la palabra olvidando que Rose estaba justo al lado de él seduciéndolo descaradamente se puso de pie precipitado haciendo que los invitados lo vieran extrañado ya que jamás alguien de la realeza se pondría así por un súbdito, Allan recordó su labor por lo cual se deslizo rápidamente para apartar la silla,

-Luces realmente hermosa- dijo el risueño hombre, el blondo recordó su lugar y se sentó perplejo por la visión frente a sus ojos, definitivamente era una mujer en comparación a la niña de hace 3 años se sentía estúpido al querer fingir que no sentía nada.

-Su majestad usted es muy amable - en tono burlón dijo el anfitrión, Sarah paseo su mirada sobre aquellos personajes una dama de cabello enmarañado pelirojo junto a un hombre calvo, calculaba habían unas 25 personas adicionales en comparación a la mañana a la vez que no paso desapercibido que ¨su majestad¨ nunca dejaba de flirtear con Rose pero no permitiría que eso le arruinará la velada.

-Normalmente Hasin es un ególatra y egocéntrico, no te sorprendas le murmuro Allan a la chica que se había sentado al lado de él, dejando que el Rey permaneciese en un borde de la larga mesa fingiendo no pasaba nada.

Poniéndose de pie y aclarando la garganta

-Tenemos el honor esta noche de tener a su majestad El Rey Jareth, a la encantadora señorita Sarah Williams y su hermano el Duque Allan del AboveGround, un brindis por el Rey, larga vida al Rey ¡Salud!- alzando las copas brindaron, cosa que a Jareth no le parecía en lo más mínimo tenían una emergencia, los pueblos estaban en peligro y a ese pretencioso no le importaba más que impresionar a la comidilla de los chismes, se regañaba por no solo ir él y sacarle la piedra a golpes y tener que fingir que su Sarah estuviera tan hermosa y lejos de él -¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes? Una ráfaga de preguntas se avecinaban para Allan junto a la ojiverde taciturna

-Deliciosa cena Hasin- Dijo Jareth queriendo llamar la atención sin que nadie lo escuchara

-Bueno yo... la secuestre-

-Eso es tan romántico- suspiro una de las asistentes de cabello blanco y chapas rojizas al igual que sus labios.

-De hecho no es como creen- todos empezaron a reír.

-He escuchado que Allan es un gran cantante, ¿Le has dedicado alguna canción Allan?-

-¿Yo?-

-Anda no seas tímido-

-¿O no lo haces por Jareth?- con toda la saña del mundo para ver si Jareth caía

-No, él es (Aclarando la garganta) libre de hacer lo que quiera, además a Sarah al parecer no le gustan esas cosas-la nada boba Sarah ya estaba entendiendo lo que tramaba -Dale un besito entonces - grito Rose emocionada aplaudiendo

-¡No! "¿Cómo diantres nos mentimos en este embrollo" pensaba angustiada la castaña

-Tal vez ambos son tímidos- esbozó Hasin, haciendo que Sarah pellizcará a Allan éste se levantó de ramplón del asiento -Bien, le dedicaré una canción a la hermosa Sarah- la noche se puso indudablemente interesante, el moreno se tambaleo, en ese momento el estómago de Jareth se mezclaba con la indigestión y acidez de la cólera, el pobre Duque no sabía por donde empezar mascullo unas palabras y un piano empezó a sonar

-What we were here for, all the strangers came today and it looks as thought they're here to...stay, Allan ven acá dijo el Rey haciendo un espacio para su hermano junto a él

Oh you pretty things don't you know you're driving your mamas and papas insane, oh you pretty things don't you know you're driving your mamas and papas insane... El rubio se puso de pie del banquillo con la mirada aludió a la castaña -Let me make it plain... you gotta make way for the homo superior. Terminando de dar los últimos tecladasos de pie al piano de cola blanco.

-¡Bravooo!- los invitados estaban admirados de la voz del Rey gnomo

-Que bárbaro su majestad-

-Espero les haya gustado y podamos finalizar la cena- tomó su asiento de nuevo esperando alguna reacción de ella repentinamente Rose lo beso en la mejilla felicitándolo dejando una situación incomoda en extremos de la mesa, casi finalizando

-Señorita Sarah ¿le gustaría caminar un poco?- pregunto el atractivo Allan ofreciendo su mano ella aceptó la invitación de buena gana, mientras lo tomó del brazo -" No puedo celarla con mi hermano, tu mismo los pusiste en esta situación"- al verlos partir entre las columnas del Castillo

-Una buena caminata es buena para la digestión, es sana y...-

-Allan ¿Qué pasó entre Jareth y Rose?- dijo inquisitiva

-¿Qué? Ellos fueron pareja-

-Ya veo ¿Y por qué terminaron?-

-A ciencia cierta no sé, pero mucho antes de que fuera rey, Jareth rompió el noviazgo, solo eso sé-

-Eres un buen actor-

\- ¿Te lo dijo?-

\- Si, tu hermano se porta como asno-

\- El te aprecia mucho Sarah, por cierto - deteniéndose y cambiando repentinamente la conversación Allan se dirigió a su acompañante

-Me encantaría darte esto- era una pulsera como las que ella solía usar mucho antes de sus cambios

-Es muy bonita- recibiéndola

-Es de sal, al igual que el castillo esta hecho de sal y roca, no se puede vivir sin la sal en este mundo-

-Allan que detalle, gracias- abrazándolo

-Me alegro te haya gustado... Si me permites...- Ella lo miraba atenta cuando como un espectro interrumpió la conversación

-¡Hoggle! Perdón es... ¡Oh no se cayó! - la chica corrió para sostener al enano que se había caído de un árbol por vigilarla

-¡Aaauuucch! Duele-

-Hoggle ¿Qué sucede contigo?-

-No lo siento Sarah es mi deber como cobarde esconderme y vigilarte-

-Vamos, te llevaré a descansar-

-¿No regresarás con el "señorito Allan"?-

-Y perderme tus quejidos naaaaah- mujer y enano caminaron para adentrarse al castillo.

-Deberás dejarme de vigilar Hoggle, eso no se hace-

-Jareth me asigno una tarea y espero cumplirla ahora Lady Sarah está sana y salva en su recamara descanse para mañana-

-Muy caballeroso Hoggle, gracias- reclinándose en modo de agradecimiento

-¿Sarah?-

-Sí, dime-

-¿Odias a Jareth?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Mera curiosidad, iré a dormir, descansa Sarah querida... Él te aprecia mucho a pesar de todo, ignórame- lo vio confundida- feliz noche- el enano camino en el pasillo hasta perderse. A la mañana siguiente solo Hasin y Rose estaban tomando el desayuno

-Buen día, ¿Y los demás?-

-Salieron a hacer una ronda de vigilancia, hay rumores que Larx y secuaces andaban por la zona-

-No pasa nada joven Sarah, mi hijo va con ellos-

-¿Sí? Eso me tranquiliza- por dentro se sintió " decepcionada" de no ver al rubio que la hacía sentirse confundida, aunque no hablará abiertamente con ella era inevitable sentir que lo extrañaba, la reciente confesión de las esmeraldas no la dejaban odiarlo.

\- Si quiere puede ir a las caballerías, podrá pasear e ir al mar-

-¿Si? Me encantaría- la castaña paseo sola durante la mañana y parte de la tarde sin tener noticias de él, recordó que contaba con magia y tal vez podía crear una esfera como Jareth las hace, de sus manos chispearon brazas provocando casi un incendio logrando apagarlo con su pie -"Bien, creo que ya lo tengo"- apunto a una pequeña galera derrumbándola, se tapó la boca y huyó a toda marcha, se acercaba el atardecer y su preocupación se aviva cada vez más, trataba de distraerse con unos libros de cuentos en su habitación pero no podía concentrarse.

-"Idiota debió avisarme donde estaría. Y si le pasó algo, no, no tranquila, las malas noticias son las que se saben prime... ¡Es él!"- se levantó corriendo al barandal pero no logró verlo, se le ocurrió visitarlo en su habitación, solo para enojarlo y asegurarse que estaba bien, entreabriendo la puerta se escurrió a una de las habitaciones ya que no tenia ni idea donde se habia quedado eligió una al asar adentrándose en ella encendió la luz, para su sorpresa nada de lo que estaba allí le pertenecía al rubio retrocedió a punto de huir cuando

-¿Sarah?-

-¡Roger!

-¿Sarah que haces acá?-

-¡Sarah Williams!-

-Hasin, puedo explicarlo-

-¡Esto es imperdonable, una dama en los aposentos de un joven¡ ¡Y peor aún de mi hijo!-

-Hasin no buscaba a Roger quería ver si Jareth llego con bien-

Las orbitas en los ojos del indignado hombre se abrieron más

-¡Peor aún! Una plebeya buscando al Rey para satisfacer sus escandalosos deseos a sabiendas del amor de su hermano a usted-

-Papá tranquilízate quieres, solo quería saber si sus amigos están bien-

-¡Indignante! He dicho- Hasin lanzo un hechizo para que Roger se callará y quedará engrapado contra la pared

-¡Hasin deténgase por favor!- le suplico la mujer

-No me toques- pronuncio enfurecido -¡Al oblivio!-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Esperen!- unos soldados tomaron a la chica de los brazos sin consentimiento la llevaron a rastras al calabozo

-Y tú te quedarás allí y aprenderás la lección hijo jamás defiendas a una desconocida antes que tu familia- Abandono al pobre Roger pegado en el muro, siguió a los soldados para asegurarse Sarah no escapará -Hasin por favor, fue un mal entendido ¡Por favor no!-

\- Si es inocente vivirá-

-¿Qué?- un ruido de agua corriendo en el suelo la hizo asustarse más

-Adiós Sarah Williams- arrojándola al agujero sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

\- No espere ¡Por favoooor!- tirándola cayó adentró del agujero unas gotas frías de agua la hicieron sucumbir luego un chorro más fuerte, el lugar se estaba inundando, empezó a pedir auxilio.


	10. Ahora Estás Conmigo

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando un rubio entro al castillo acomodándose los guantes y su larga capa donde lo esperaba el Gobernador sentado frente a la puerta.  
-Rey Goblin, lamento informarle que Sarah Williams se encuentra en uno de los oblivios de agua- dijo el fortachón hombre, casi desapercibido e ignorado por Jareth se regresó solo porque escucho Sarah  
-¿Sabes que es gracioso? Te escuche decir que Sarah estaba en el oblivio, jajajaja que chistoso-  
-No escuchaste mal, así es- las pupilas del ojiazul se agrandaron.  
La castaña se encontraba dando de patadas a la pared mientras flotaba tratando de encontrar alguna salida sostuvo por última vez la respiración en vista de que se acababa el espacio y la oscuridad era más densa -imposible y ahora no me funciona la magia, bueno... tranquila tu puedes, visualiza y...- nada –" No puede ser, aquí termina todo"- desesperada lanzo golpes y empezó a perder el conocimiento los ojos de ella se cerraron acabándosele el oxígeno, ¡PUUUUM!

Una explosión derrumbo la mitad del castillo y ella aterrizo semi inconsciente y tosiendo vio al atractivo rey entrar como un súper héroe a rescatarla aliviado la tomó -Ahora estás conmigo- salió con ella entre sus brazos estaba atónita puesto que no le gustaban las damiselas en peligro pero le encantó la idea de ser salvada por "Él"

-¡Jareth, esto es inaudito! El rubio lo ignoro por completo tratando de contener esa furia asesina que lo acechaba- ¡Jareth escúcheme! A usted no lo encarcelare, ella rompió reglas de este lugar-  
-Mire gobernador Hasin, soy su Rey, desde el inició he permitido su patanería conmigo está bien, pero a Sarah la deja fuera de esto-  
-¿Qué dice? Esto lo va a saber el consejo-  
-Padre ya basta, solo venimos por el cristal y nos vamos- sujetándolo  
-Rose respétame eres mi hija-  
-Nos vemos afuera, gracias-  
-No, no lo permitiré, esa mujerzuela rompió las reglas-  
Jareth bajo a Sarah súbitamente con una mano elevo al hombre -Acepte sus estúpidas reglas porque lo respetaba y aprecio a sus hijos pero tengo un límite de paciencia, ¡por poco y la mata! Y eso jamás se lo hubiera perdonado- el rubio empezó a ahorcarlo sus ojos se estaban poniendo blancos  
-¡Detente Jareth! Basta por favor, te lo suplico- la chica lo calmo pasando a sus ojos de irá a una mirada más razonable sin otra que dejarlo caer Roger que se había librado del hechizo cargo como pudo a su padre  
-Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento - todo el barullo se detuvo  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Revisando su rostro de cerca  
-Si, solo trague mucha agua-  
-Ese idiota-nuevamente recordó el enojo que sentía caminó para terminar de darle la paliza de su vida -Estoy bien, estoy bien, gracias a que llegaste-lo detuvo abrazándolo esto lo dejo confundido -Su Majestad- haciendo se separaran - los Goblins ya tienen casi todo el equipaje- a lo lejos Rose bajo con un cristal en mano se dirigió a Jareth  
-Oh querida tu padre...  
-Mi padre está bien... indignado pero bien, sin embargo a regañadientes me dio esto y su permiso, ningún oficial nos pondrá peros- Poniendo en sus manos un cristal rasposo con puntitos de sal  
-Rose yo...- acaricio el rostro de la muchacha a lo lejos Sarah no pudo evitar ver la escena con cierto sentimiento muy parecido a los celos  
-Descansen acá, así mañana saldrán más relajados- Jareth acepto  
-Con una condición, hablaré con Hasin...-  
-Pero si...-  
-Hablaré con él, de acuerdo- la pelirroja no podía negarse a tal solicitud dejando que el Rey de los gnomos y su padre arreglarán las cosas  
El sol se ocultaba, el cielo empezaba a estrellarse ¿Quién se atrevía a decir que llovería? El clima y suministros fue el tema en la rápida cena, el soberano se retiró temprano para dar una caminata vestía una hermosa sacola azul marino combinada con esos ojos azules cambiantes, una camisa negra que jugaba con su color de pupilas y piel, a luz del sol se aclaraban mientras observaba como se ocultaba del astro rey, a la vez a unos goblins que preparaban una fogata por el frío que se acercaba y correteaban a las gallinas del lugar, interrumpió sus pensamientos el aroma femenino ya conocido, apareció por un lado la culpable de lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo, con un vestido negro y dorado largo de mangas anchas, dejando ver sus hombros y un poco más por el frente, una corona de trenzas, ella miraba con recelo la pulsera en su muñeca -¿Estás bien?- buscando la voz encontró al dueño de esta -Si, algo así- mirándola de pies a cabeza lo más casual que podía.  
-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?- Señalo curioso con la mirada  
-¿Esto? Es una pulsera, fue un regalo-  
-¿De tu padre?- teniendo cuidado esta vez de no parecer un psicópata celoso  
-No, de hecho fue de Allan-  
-Aaaaah ya veo- Intentado no perder el control, poniéndose de pie empezando a destilar la intimidación que lo caracteriza camino hasta quedar frente a ella -Eso parece una baratija, vaya "amigo"-  
-¿No te gusta? A mí me encanta, fue un detalle lindo-  
-¿Qué rayos? Pareciera fue el mismo que te regalo esa rosa JÁ ¡Qué original!-  
-No, el que me regalo la rosa fue mi amigo Dan, es más espero todo se arregle, así poder ir al lago con él- en tono burlón su retador estaba indignado y morado de cólera  
-Pues que mal, lamento haber interrumpido sus planes con su amigo "Tam"-  
-Es Dan-  
-Oooh perdón Dan su amigo señorita Williams, porque es su amigo ¿verdad?-  
-Por el momento si...- y adiós autocontrol  
-¡Basta! No me subestimes querida, si quisiera puedo hacer que Allan y Dan olviden hasta que son hombres-  
-Lamento herirlo su alteza, al menos no ando coqueteando con medio reino-  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-Olvídalo, no es nada-  
-¿Nada? ¡Nada tralalala!-  
Al percatarse que media decena de Goblins los estaban viendo inmóviles se apartaron cada quien por su lado apenados por su conflicto interno el uno con el otro.  
Momentos más tarde adentrándose en el arco de flores que guiaba a la playa Sarah caminaba, necesitaba liberar su cabeza de ideas, el ojiazul la observo de lejos por los ventanales del castillo.  
La mujer avanzaba y hablaba sola, " Mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí, este año me debía graduar... ¿Qué pasará si no se soluciona esto"?- logro divisar a una pareja de pescadores tratando de mover su carreta con carga sin titubear se acercó a ellos -Una mano adicional les caería bien- agradecidos aceptaron la ayuda  
-Muy bien, a la una, dos y aaaaaaaaahhhh- empujaban pero había quedado varada en la arena  
-Está enterrada y se acerca una tormenta- Milady será mejor regrese al palacio- dijo atormentada la señora  
-Mueve tu mano y piensa en lo que deseas hacer- interrumpió el fey  
-Su majestad- los esposos se inclinaron al ver a Jareth  
-No, no por favor, a ustedes gracias, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que Sarah ponga en uso su magia- murmurándole al oído de Sarah –De hecho es mi magia-  
Arremangando las mangas suspiro profundo hizo un ademán, el lodo estaba cediendo para liberar las ruedas -Si, un poco más- El rubio se colocó tras ella para guiarle las manos, logrando con éxito sacar la carreta -¡Siii, lo hicimos!- ambos festejaron el logro de la chica abrazándose y brincando al percatarse se sonrojaron -Sus altezas, muchas gracias- ofreciéndoles un ramillete de flores de loto rojas  
-Dichosos, esto significa que su amor durará-  
-pero no som…- Sarah interrumpió al rubio -Muchas gracias, son hermosas- olfateándolas él escogió una para ponerla sobre el cabello de ella en un gesto desinteresado aflorando esos ocultos sentimientos.  
-Ha sido un gusto, ahora váyanse la tormenta se avecina- se despidieron dirigiéndose al castillo por la playa -No todos te conocen al parecer-  
-Si me conocen, pero no frente a frente, yo gobierno desde la Ciudad Goblin y… por las barbas de Merlín- el pálido hombre camino visiblemente asombrado  
-Sarah ven- la chica se colocó al lado y se ocultaron en unas palmeras -¿Los ves?-  
-Sí, son hermosos- fascinados con los caballos salvajes que corrían, uno de ellos se dirigió a donde la pareja estaba -Viene hacía acá, Jareth-  
-Tranquila, si le caes bien no te pasará nada-  
-Vaya que consuelo- El corcel relincho moviendo la mano de ella con el hocico para obligarla a acariciarlo, la joven estaba indecisa si tocaba o no al blanco mamífero, convencida deslizo sus dedos sobre las crines obteniendo como respuesta un relincho -Ooh que hermoso eres ¿quién es hermoso? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres, es precioso ¿Acaso no crees qué es precioso?- el Rey no quitaba la mirada de la sorprendida mujer  
-Es lo más bello y perfecto que he visto…- refiriéndose a ella y no al caballo, viéndolo de reojo sintió su mirada en un giro repentino -…Una lástima no se deje dominar- Ella volteó a verlo entrecerrando sus ojos.  
-Pues yo le caí bien-  
-No lo dudo, es obvio que dos salvajes deben llevarse bien-  
-Por eso te llevas con tus goblins- respondió burlona; el caballo opto por irse con su manada -Que pena, lo hubiese querido ver más tiempo-  
-Mañana vendremos, te prometo cazarte-  
-¿Cómo?- burlona del nerviosismo del fey  
-Es decir lo adiestraré para ti, no me refería a casarte de matrimonio si eso pensabas- dijo tartamudeando  
-¿En serio? muy bien su majestad, lo prometes- alzando el meñique para cerrar el pacto  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?- viendo con rechazo la mueca  
-Si quieres que te crea si- acercando más el dedillo, el rubio suspiro profundamente suplicando paciencia al cielo, con los dientes se ayudó a quitarse un guante dejando así su mano derecha desnuda -Bien, bien, lo prometo- juntado el dedo, la mujer sonrió satisfecha estirando la mano para cerrar el trato -No digas nada-  
-No he dicho nada Rey Jareth, al contrario gracias- un impulsivo beso fue plantado en la mejilla del Rey dejándolo fuera de sí, el repentino ruido de lluvia les alerto que se iban a empapar y en efecto las gotas se dejaron sentir  
-Sarah te vas a enfermar, vámonos- le tomo la mano y cubriéndola con su capa empezaron a correr, un trueno cayó dejándolos paralizados de susto, el impulso de aferrarse a él era casi instantáneo pero se espantaba las ganas de abrazarlo otra vez.  
-¿Escuchas eso?-  
-¿Qué fue eso?-  
-Suena como... A...- el rey tomo a Sarah colocándola contra una palmera quitándola así del camino, protegiéndola con su cuerpo para no ser lastimada por la veloz marcha de los caballos que huían despavoridos por los truenos dejando a la pareja atrás. Una llovizna se dejo caer era tibia como un masaje del cielo a pesar de eso aún brillaba la luna dejando entrever sus rayos los cuales justamente alumbraron los ojos de aquella muchacha vomo pozas profundas de deseo, los instintos de Jareth lo estaban desesperando por mucho que el orgullo y su honor le ganarán estaba a nada de ceder al tenerla tan cerca de su palpitante cuerpo, las manos de Sarah seguían aferradas a los brazos de él -Ya paso el peligro. ¿Te sientes bien?-


	11. Fuegos Artificiales

Les seré muy franca a mis lector s, este capítulo me he tomado el tiempo para inspirarme y para hacerles sentir lo que nuestros protagonistas sienten, me he emocionado y espero de todo corazón que ustedes también se entusiasmen. 

Mientras tanto del otro lado del Castillo Jeremy lidiaba con unas cajas llenas de fuegos artificiales a la vez queriendo unirse a corretear a las gallinas junto con sus compañeros haciéndolo precipitarse con toda esa pólvora sobre la fogata en medio del patio con sus rostros asombrados sabían que eso sería una explosión, unos cuantos se ocultaron bajó unos barriles Jeremy sólo se ocultó con su pequeño sombrero que tenía una pluma morada en la copa – El amo se enojará- sollozo atormentado.

Regresando a las orillas del mar.

-Me siento muy bien- para ese entonces no dejaba de ver los zafiros de aquel fey, los mismos que en aquel baile la cautivaron, las manos de Sarah permanecían inmóviles sucumbiendo al contacto de la piel de él, se tensó cuando tomó su húmedo rostro entre sus manos que yacían sin guantes -Mírame, te suplico me mires- tímida y nerviosa levantó la mirada, su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca -Jareth yo...- dijo agitada la castaña y con las mejillas entumecidas por el rojo, sin dejarla terminar se acercó lento y transpirando esa sensualidad que lo caracteriza, su nariz rozó la naricilla de la mujer a la vez que cerró sus ojos, los delgados y rosados labios del Rey Goblin buscaron la afresada boca de Sarah sin decir palabra alguna optó por huir de la escena Jareth sin pensarlo la tomó de la mano dándole media vuelta haciéndola sucumbir hacia él de puntillas y él inclinándose para alcanzarla poso sus labios ligeramente explorando ese rincón desconocido para ambos, los fuegos artificiales al fondo explotaron justo en ese momento haciéndolo más romántico, al fin la boca de Sarah le pertenecía al odioso y querido Jareth, ella sujeto los atrigados cabellos del hombre a la vez que este la estrujaba hacia él, sus bocas se reconocieron apasionadamente, la lengua de Sarah se aventuró a jugar con la de él haciendo más intenso el momento quedando sin aliento, se vieron complacidos con miedo aún -Bésame- murmuró ella sin dudarlo él hizo lo que le decían, tiernamente a la vez apasionado, sus manos acechaban la cintura de ella sus cabezas se movían de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados era como si hubiesen perdido el conocimiento del tiempo y el lugar, embelesados en el placer que sentían al fundirse entre besos y caricias a Jareth le estaba empezando a pasar la cuenta la satisfacción sobre su cuerpo, sutilmente se detuvo sin apartarla por completo de él – Me temo que si sigo así... yo- ella acentuó tímida , comprendió a que se refería pero ahí no había terminado -No digamos nada, todo está bien así, perfectamente bien- besándola nuevamente con ferocidad, su ferviente deseo los labios de ella le pertenecían, se despegó súbitamente ya mucho trabajo le estaba costando controlar sus impulsos sobre ella, beso su mano, la frente y la abrazo como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe a tu recamara- la llevo a la habitación tratando de controlar sus instintos

-Bueno Sarah Williams descansa- dejándola y con prisa dio media vuelta

-Jareth, éste es tu cuarto asignado, se suponía que yo dormiría en la tienda-

-No creerás que deje a una dama dormir entre ese montón de salvajes goblins, confió en ellos pero no te dejaré sola... no podría dormir, además fui yo quién destruyo casi medio castillo-

-Tú eres el Rey-

-Y tú eres mí... No insistas, no obtendrás nada tratando de convencerme- se giró otra vez

-Jareth-

-Descansa Sarah Williams- dándole la espalda en zancadas a duras penas había llegado a las gradas, los pasos atrás de él lo sorprendieron al ver que era Sarah dejándole un beso cálido y tierno en la mejilla la vio sorprendido

-¿Tienes idea del poder que ejerces en mí?-

-Gracias por defenderme allá adentro- la tierna cara de Sarah lo derretía, no podía negarlo si antes había manejado el tiempo e hizo cosas que nunca jamás se le hubiesen ocurrido hacer por alguien, ahora estaba seguro haría explotar media galaxia por verla sonreír. -Mírate estas empapada- tocando la capa que le había sobrepuesto

-¿Rey Jareth se preocupa por mí?- el sarcasmo de la joven avivo el avispero -Ya suficiente, cámbiate y duerme, toma- Jareth le dio un collar de media luna

-¿Y eso?-

-No quiero perder los estribos, tómalo, cualquier cosa te ayudará a manejar un poco mejor la magia que llevas, por eso llevo el mío- demostrándoselo

-¿Perder los estribos?- Jareth acaricio el rostro de ella -Descansa- él desapareció con dirección hacia su tienda.

La noche transcurría en medio de sólo insomnio los guardias cuidando, Allan también vigilaba atento junto a Chillidos, Jareth acostado con sus brazos atrás de la cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido -"Si tan sólo aceptará ser mía para toda la eternidad " -observó sus dedos le recordaban la piel tan suave de la chica, sobo su boca a la vez que cerraba los ojos a su mente los carnosos labios su piel perfumada -"Debes controlarte Jareth"- Mientras tanto ella al igual intentaba dormir, estaba emocionada -"Me beso ¡Me beso! Madona mía ¿Y ahora?- lo que hubiese dado poder contarle a alguien todo lo que le pasaba, preguntar según experiencia de Claire si lo que hacía estaba bien, bajaba y subía de la cama, tomó un vaso con agua, dio unas vueltas como caballo en potrero sujetándose el cabello, se estiró y relajo los hombros en un vistazo rápido distinguió una bata azul marino de seda sobre un silloncito -"Es de él"- tomándola y respirando su aroma hasta embriagarse, media vuelta y cayó justo sobre su almohada, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, unió sus ojos con las manos y quedó dormida profundamente. La luna proyectaba la sombra de una lechuza blanca que observaba a Sarah poco a poco la sombra dio forma de un hombre, ella estaba sumida en el sueño, deslizo un dedo blancuzco sobre la silueta de la durmiente contemplando su belleza -Ahora serás mía – ella se percató de la presencia levantándose despavorida la misma mano que la acarició la calló, los guardias lograron distinguir un gritillo pensando eran grillos o algún animal merodeando

-Calla- murmuró a la vez que la sometía -Calla o haré una masacre en este indefenso lugar- Esa no era su voz, menos sus manos ¿Y sus guantes? ¿Dónde están sus guantes? No es Allan, esas voz... esa voz, es Larx- lucho por zafarse pero fue en vano, sacó una especie de polvos "mágicos" los espolvoreó sobre ella y la durmió como lo hacía segundos antes.

-¡Sarah!- con el corazón en la mano el Rey Goblin se despertó no dudo en ir a ver si se encontraba bien para encontrarse justo a su raptor saliendo por la ventana con ella sobre los hombros, en un feroz intento por arrebatarla no lo logro y aquel ser salió huyendo del lugar a toda velocidad

-¡Allan! Se la ha llevado –

-¿Qué?- dijo el simpático hermano

-Larx se la llevó-

-Imposible- interrumpió Rose

-Debemos irnos, ahora –

-¿Con los caballos? Llegaremos en 3 días a Morxville si bien nos va-

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Rose viéndolos. En un momento aparecían los 3 épicos personajes volando sobre la misma ave Pach que les salvo la vida en aquel acantilado.

El lugar era lúgubre pero conforme caminaba se iban enciendo las velas que iluminaban el corredor, era elegante con ventanales amplios, la recostó sobre un sofá

-Su Majestad ¿Es la chica?-

\- Si ahora ve por alcohol o algo para despertarla-

\- Si señor. ¿Usted está bien?

-Enano ¿Qué te pedí?

-Perdón señor, ahora regreso- el sirviente salió corriendo en busca de algún antídoto para recuperar a la dama de aquel sueño. Él vigiló que se hayan quedado solos, se acercó lo más que pudo hasta ver sus pecas -Ahora ya entiendo mejor la obsesión de Jareth contigo, tienes la piel de una princesa y los labios en forma de fresa una dulce fresa que invita a probarlos- paso sus brazos sobre la inconsciente mujer -Robas mi ansiedad. Si tan solo...-sin medir nada la beso con todo su ser, ella abrió sus ojos como platos, inmóvil observó al hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos, al despegarse ella fingió despertar de aquel embrujo -¿Quién eres? – Extrañado y con una sonrisa maliciosa movió su capa -Señorita mi nombre es Frigumson Larxdermille Borschemann Arquette II. Pero puedes decirme Larx-

\- Un poco largo tu nombre ¿No crees? Por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?- sentándose delicadamente

-Sarah ¿No me recuerdas? Estas en mi Palacio-

-Eres el caballero que me salvo ¿No?

-¿Te salve?

\- Si, de esos malvados seres que me explotaban – se recostó sobre el pecho del confundido Larx sollozando – Me obligaban a hacer cosas para ellos, cosas... terribles- Con sus manos "tratando de consolar" el pequeñín entro también confundido al ver la escena ¿Su Majestad?

-Alista las cosas para Sarah-

\- Si señor- el enano se retiró con un frasco de algún mejunje entre las manos, Sarah sabía lo que eso significaba, su cerebro trabajaba a mil -Majestad Larx ¿Y a donde lleva ese camino?- señalando donde la criatura había entrado -Ya lo descubrirás- empezó a buscar una posible salida de escape levantó la mirada hacia los ventanales de aquel Palacio reconociendo la sombra del ave, Allan y Rose ingresaron una de las ventanas quedando estáticos al verlos, Sarah les lanzó una mirada de precaución, apretó los labios deteniéndolo -Gracias por salvarme-

\- Si, ya lo creo- tratando de evitarla a la vez dirigiéndola a aquel lugar que parecía una cámara de tortura

Tomó fuerzas acercándose para distraerlo -Debes ser un hombre poderoso e inteligente

-Eres perceptiva, eso me agrada- tocándose la quijada

-Necesitas a alguien para que gobierne junto a ti-

-¿Acaso insinúas que tu podrías ser ese alguien?

-Mírate, eres lo que una mujer quisiera- empezó a rodearlo y el levantaba una ceja, a lo lejos Allan se deslizaba hábilmente sobre unas columnas repentinamente perdió el equilibrio a punto de caerse Sarah no vio más de otra que acercarse a la boca de aquel malvado ser besándolo desesperada que no los descubriera, Rose que bajó a ayudar a su amigo quedaron anonadados al ver semejante beso propinado a Larx, apenas recuperando el aliento la vio asombrado -Pensándolo bien creo que eres buena para gobernar-

-Lo lamento- abrió su palma para soplar los mismos polvos que en ella había esparcido al secuestrarla, al darse cuenta revisó su cintura su cintura

-¿Buscabas esto?- alzando una bolsita

\- Me las vas a pa...- cayó profundamente dormido, tomó una pequeña espada de su cinturón corriendo hacia donde fuera para alejarse de aquellos malintencionados seres tomo la salida hacia el corredor mas cerca en una columna un par de guantes la detuvieron

-Estas aquí ¡Viniste por mí!-

-Sshshshshs ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño ese infeliz?-

-Estoy bien, sólo vámonos no tarda en despertar –

-¿Despertar?-

-Larga historia, te contaré cuando salgamos de acá- justo montando a Pach un desgarrador grito de inframundo estremeció a los 4 jóvenes -Al parecer despertó- una manada de murciélagos salió tras ellos

-Son sólo murciélagos- dijo Allan

-Mira el tamaño de esas garras, nos van a matar ¡Pach vuela rápido! Evadiendo a los voladores mortales

-Maldición, si tan solo...- Sarah lo observó intuitivamente -Hagámoslo- se puso de pie sosteniéndose como podía en el lomo del ave Jareth al igual luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, la mujer se colocó en posición de ataque, casi perdiendo su estabilidad por los golpes que daban los ratones voladores logrando rasgar su ropa el rubio como pudo la protegió rápido sin perder más tiempo tomó las manos de Sarah -Vamos Sarah con todas tus fuerzas- el viento le golpeaba el rostro a ambos pero poco a poco se empezó a crear una esfera se fuego aumentaba en tamaño y color -A mi señal-

-¿¡Ya!?-

-¡Un poco más!-

-¡Jareth!

-¡Ahora!- la bola de fuego fue lanzada sobre los ruines seres que huyeron despavoridos

-¡Lo lograron!- festejo Allan sosteniendo las riendas de Pach

-¿Lo hicimos?

-¡Lo lograste!- Apenas pudo abrazar al Rey Goblin para celebrar

-De haber sabido que hacías eso lo hubieses hecho eso en vez de besar a Larx- la hermosa sonrisa de Jareth se borró abismalmente al escuchar esas palabras dejó de abrazar a la castaña.


	12. No Imploro Quédate por favor

Aterrizando en un campo de verde hierba mezclada con los fríos copos de nieve los viajantes descendieron del ave

-Pach no puede con el frío. Regresa pequeño y cuida a papá y a mi hermano-

-Es una hermosa ave-

-Es la mejor y más fiel –

-Es una hermosura- la castaña admiraba al ser cuando al lado paso un molesto soberano

-¿Jareth?

El rubio daba instrucciones a unos goblins –Si querida Sarah dime-

-Es sólo que...-

-¿Se te ofrece algo? Al parecer no- se adelantó frente a él -Porque actúas como idiota–

-Tienes razón, soy un idiota. Di órdenes para que un grupo de Goblins nos esperarán en el cruce de Landgard, allí tendremos provisiones en el pueblo- dijo en voz alta sin más que decir, se dirigieron a descansar algo para su viaje

-Jareth debemos hablar- insistió la chica

-Sarah ha sido una noche difícil, descansa y hablaremos-

-Pero...- el rubio ni se inmutó

-Déjalo, ya se le pasará, es sólo temporal – perdiéndose ante la mirada de los demás, le dijo Allan alejándola de él.

Sacó de su mochila que los Goblins le habían llevado su equipo de maquillaje patrocinado por Claire, no necesitaba pero se retocaría los labios y resaltar sus verdes ojos, salió de la tienda de acampar con un vestido de acampar con un vestido color corinto cual princesa disfrazada de campesina, como si flotará frente al pensativo rubio fingiendo ayudar con la leña, Jareth trato de ignorarla pero era imposible al ver que todos los Goblins la seguían con la mirada admirados de su belleza, sin el más mínimo toque de sutileza intento arrebatarle los trozos de madera -Déjame te ayudo- Sarah lo ignoro como él lo estaba haciendo desde un principio -Sarah ¿Me escuchas?-

\- Si – respondió cortante

-Ok bien quieres hablar hablemos- alejándose de la vista de los demás

-Nunca pensé que fueras un enfermo celoso-

\- No lo soy, es sólo que contigo...yo... esto no me pasaba, es nuevo para mí-

-¿Nunca lo habías sentido? Negó con la cabeza -Jamás-

Recordó que aún debía ganar la discusión -Y lo peor fue escuchar a Rose sin mis explicaciones

-Rose no tiene nada que ver aquí, esto es entre tú y yo muchachita-

-¿Ah sí? Dijo objetándole de frente, tentándolo

-Respóndeme algo-

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustó besarlo?-

-Ok estás loco- sin querer seguir discutiendo pretendió dejar al soberano hablando sólo pero él la regreso con una mano en su cintura

-Dime, quiero que me digas-cada vez más arrinconándola

\- Eso es estúpido. Lo hice para huir ¿Entiendes? De no haberlo hecho eso me hubiera matado- deteniéndolo a duras penas con sus delgadas manos haciendo que retrocediera

\- No lo hubiese permitido-

\- No estabas allí- ya sin más argumentos y sin camino para seguir retrocediendo

-A mi lado jamás te harán daño, no lo permitiría-a punto de perder la partida entre su boca -Voy a borrar esos besos de tu boca- tomándola como ella esperaba lo hiciera.

Toco su estómago suavemente, la joven dio un pequeño salto inconsciente, era obvio la tensión entre los dos era demasiada, ella había crecido en tan considerable tiempo y transpiraba la sensualidad ya de una mujer y él era más sabio, su mirada tierna y con el conocimiento de cómo tratarla ahora si realmente quería su afecto, deseoso de esos ojos como esmeraldas lo invitaban a sumergirse en ellas y perderse en sus encantos, Jareth empezó a entre cerrar sus ojos acercando levemente su rostro, imaginando sus manos tocando la piel oculta de la chica, mientras la respiración se hacía incontrolable, estaba temblando, era fácil distinguir una pequeña vena en el cuello de Sarah sutilmente ella cerro los ojos –No, no... no puedo, no debo- dijo el rubio abriendo sus ojos y tocando el rostro de la muchacha que lo vio con gran asombro y decepción –Si te beso una vez más Sarah Williams, me temó- Aclaro su garganta y trato de no perder los estribos ya que aún seguía rehilando ante semejante roce de miradas –Me temó que no podré dejarte ir después, y no puedo darme ese lujo- mientras camino para espabilar sus pensamientos arrechos para tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya, la chica lo vio indignada, ambos deseaban ese toque, lo querían pero no podían ceder, ya sea el orgullo, el reino el ¨Hibrido Larx¨, Rose, el Underground, a pesar de eso de todo lo que tenían que perder y salvar, deseaban más que nada desquitarse uno del otro, la muchacha agito la cabeza en forma negativa –Esto no es justo- Jareth sonrió triste – Lo sé, pero es lo que se debe hacer- Sarah humedeció sus labios y cerró los ojos fuertemente en señal de frustración –Ok, Jareth, ok- arrugo sus labios y apretó los puños a punto de irse un enano los interrumpió

-Mi rey-

-¡QUÉ!

-Necesitamos reportarle unos problemas señor

Suspiro profundamente -¿Qué sucede Jeremy?-

-Los exploradores reportaron algo terrible- El tono de voz del gnomo hizo erizarle la piel.

-Fue una gran horda de los K'man señor-

-¿Qué son los K'man?-

-Son bestias sin corazón, monstruos que pudieron ser goblins pero decidieron inclinarse a la maldad por un hechizo antiguo

El cruce de Landgard era un paisaje desolador, Jareth como Rey de ese lugar se sentía devastado

-El Rey varias veces les ofreció ayuda, poder saldar su deuda con el Reino pero ellos optaron por seguir a Larx y...-

-Una aldea completa- murmuró Jareth -Gente buena e inocente murió, tardamos mucho- un halcón se posó sobre su hombro -Lambert acudiste a mi llamado, ve a casa y se mis ojos, necesito saber cómo están –

\- Si amo-el ave aleteo elevándose entre las nubes -Ve mi amigo-

-Debemos buscar sobrevivientes- ordenó Allan a los pequeños ayudantes bajando la colina cubierta de cenizas, las cabañas algunas aún tenían llamas y otras no quedaba nada, todo había sido arrasado la peste a muerte penetraba en del olfato del más valiente helando hasta los huesos, absorto en sus pensamientos Sarah tomó la mano del Rey haciéndolo reaccionar, sin pronunciar palabra él entendió que ella lo apoyaba reconfortándolo

-¿Escuchan eso?- pregunto Allan, estáticos empezaron a buscar de donde venía ese ruido en el cielo. Un sonido de avispero se aproximaba a ellos alertándolos

-Están acá- Musito Allan, bajando de una colina lejana la sombra hecha por los K'man los empezó a perseguir.

Sin perder mas tiempo empezaron a correr tratando de encontrar el castillo Cristal de Waltz su padrino ya que por medidas de seguridad él había decidido esconderlo de la vista de la mayoría, agitados y temerosos trataban de huir adentrándose al bosque al darse cuenta su camino empezó a ponerse complicado debido a que estaba lleno de nieve, en una burda emboscada quedo el grupo atrapado su objetivo más que los demás era Jareth, un hombrecillo de cabello verdoso estiró la cuerda de su arco soltando la flecha la cual dio en el blanco exitosamente.

El cuerpo inconsciente cayó sobre la nieve, todo sucedió tan rápido a la vista de Jareth era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, retumbaba sobre su sien el sonido de la flecha, no sabía si sentía dolor o ansiedad al ver como Sarah lo observaba, su mano cubierta de rojo se aferraba a la de ella, el rostro blanquizco y sus pupilas dilatadas todo fue confuso y un poderoso grito estremeció a todos.

-¡Sarah...!-

El palacio apareció frente a sus ojos como arte de magia y un hombre de entrada edad los recibió protegiéndolos con un domo de luz entrándolos a toda prisa.

-No mueras por favor... si en algún momento te hice daño... perdóname- unas lágrimas se atrevían a resbalar por el pálido rostro

-Estará bien, solo debe descansar-

-Me quedaré acá-

-¿No prefieres recostarte un poco? Ha sido un día demasiado ajetreado y...-

-No Waltz, acaso no ves que ella me necesita-

-Como quieras Jareth... mandaré a que te dejen algo de cenar-

Unos grandes ojos verdes lo observaban

-Eres un dramático, ahora resulta que yo te necesito-

-Estoy herido y no dejas de ser tan tosca- dijo divertido un rubio recostado en una tibia cama llena de almohadones.

-No vas a morir, solo te rozo la flecha en el brazo, por suerte-

-Bien, entonces vete- haciendo el rostro al otro lado, la mujer suspiro y apenas alzo la mano para llegar a tocar la perilla

-Quédate... Por favor- sin dirigir la mirada a ella

Dibujo un gesto de ganadora en su cara

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

El hombre aparento ignorarla ¿que estaba pasando con él? Un rey rogándole a una chiquilla.

-Está bien, lo haré- haciendo un gesto de sumisión

-Bien Sarah, aceptaré que te quedes, pero debes solicitar audiencia con el rey para autorizarlo- la chica se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama estirándose para tocar la frente del soberano y comprobar si tenía temperatura el rubio – ¿Te golpeaste contra el pavimento?-

-He sido generoso contigo Sarah Williams, no todos tienen el privilegio de acompañar a un rey- se deslizo sobre la cama del rubio acercando su rostro

-Me asustaste- ambos tragaron saliva mirándose a los ojos, el aroma embriagador de Sarah lo aturdía de tal forma que no podía seguir siendo un pendenciero

-Quédate...- imploro una vez más agarrando sus manos, cerró sus ojos durmiendo profundamente, la fiebre por la herida lo estaba haciendo palidecer y a ella afligirse

-¿Cómo siguió?-interrumpió Allan

-Tiene fiebre

-Habrá que quedarse y vigilarlo, al parecer esa flechas tenían un potente veneno, por suerte sólo lo rozó

-¿No morirá o si?—

\- No, él es fuerte, pero habrá que quedarse y ver que no empeore, ve a dormir yo...

\- No, tu ve a dormir-

-No lo creo

-Déjame cuidarlo- el hermano dudo unos segundos

\- No está por demás decirte que aparte de ser el Rey es mi único hermano-

-Lo sé, confía en mi-

\- Bien, gritas cualquier cosa-

\- Si, si, ve y descansa debes estar agotado, ve, ve-

La chica se quitó el vestido poniéndose un tipo de pantalón negro y un suéter azul para estar más cómoda

-Esta bien, me quedare, solo por esta noche- le hablo al dormido rey, le cambio los paños y la fiebre iba cediendo entre el profundo sueño murmuró

-Haría lo que fuera porque esta noche fuera una vida entera- así escuchar las palabras la conmovió, la fiebre ya había bajado notablemente, contempló sus largas pestañas y su delgado rostro tan perfectamente torneado, ella busco sus brazos recostándose a un lado de él sin incomodarlo, aspiro su aroma, escuchó sus latidos, ambos descansaron sin nada más que rosar la piel de sus manos.

La luzdel día siguiente lucía distinta, casi enceguecedora –¿"Dónde estoy"?


	13. Mirlo

Abriendo los ojos desorientada palpo a un costado de ella ¡Jareth!- levantándose de un brinco empezó a buscarlo creyendo lo peor, se comía las uñas de los nervios, se puso un jeans negro encima una blusa blanca al igual que sus tenis salió como desquiciada a buscarlo casi colapsando en las gradas se encontró un pequeño grupo de 5 mujeres en plena charlatanería al verla se quedaron calladas fisgoneándola de pies a cabeza con mala cara

-Debes ser la famosa Sarah Williams de quien tanto hemos escuchado. Dijo una rubia del grupo

-¿Perdón? ¿Te conozco?

-Tu a nosotras no, pero nosotras a ti si. Respondió de golpe una morena, casi adivinando del motivo

-Queremos ver a Jareth y por tu culpa no nos dejan... niña. Con cara de muy pocos amigos

-Ya chicas, tranquilas. No les hagas caso están celosas de ti

-¿De mi?

-Desde que viniste El Rey nos ignora, por eso vinimos para cuidarlo

-¿El Rey? ¿Quieren decir Jareth? Ooh por jajajajaja- soltando una carcajada tocándose el estómago fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima provocada por la risa

\- Si por tu culpa ahora eres el tema de conversación "Sarah esto, Sarah aquello, Sarah aquí, bla, bla ¡Estamos hartas! Justo iba pasando Waltz al ver tan incómoda discusión a punto de interrumpir cuando

-Mi padre decía que cuando eras tema de conversación de alguien es porque en cierto modo influyó en tu vida para bien o mal está allí, es decir que debe ser realmente importante para gastar esos minutos de vida y saliva. Creo que me siento honrada por tanta dedicación hacia mí. Las tipas se quedaron boquiabierta

-Señoritas buen día ¿A qué se debe el placer

-Exigimos ver a Jareth

-Les diré algo y espero no se ofendan, si él quiere verlas las buscará por el momento está muy ocupado agradezco se retiren o me veré en la profunda pena de sacarlas a la fuerza. Sin palabras las 5 mujeres se retiraron una detrás de otra sin despedirse

-Fiuufff vaya que damas

-Por qué no me sorprende

\- Sarah debes entender que...

-Waltz no debe darme explicaciones, entiendo perfectamente. Tomándola por los hombros dando una breve caminata

-¿Sabes lo que vi hoy? Vi a una mujer fuerte, una dama en todo el resplandor de la palabra, sin más supiste decir las palabras correctas, lo que una verdadera Reina hace. Te veo luego Sarah Williams. El viejo camino por el largo pasillo del Palacio ella lo siguió distante encontrando al rubio quien hablaba el hombre de entrada edad, cabellos plateados y barba igual, ambos se percataron de la joven, sin moverse ni nada el más adulto decidió fingir que hablaba por primera vez a la chica

-Hasta ahora podre presentarme bien Sarah Williams-

\- ¿Si...? mucho gusto, ayer solo lo vi de paso-

-Oh yo soy Waltz, el padrino de Jareth-

-¿Qué no los había presentado? Por cierto ¿Y Giselle?

\- No niño, con el susto de ayer ni tiempo de eso dio, ella debe estar buscando algún gusano para curarte la herida - la mujer se percató de las manos del rubio tenían un tipo de diamante transparente, con la mirada sabía que poco faltaba para terminar su odisea y todo volvería a la normalidad, un alivio recorrió su ser pero no estaba tranquila del todo, eso significaría separarse de "Él" ¿Qué pasará ahora que tengan las respuestas? No importa el ya tiene con quien bueno quienes consolarse. Pero ella regresaría a su casa y saber cuando volvería a verlo, espabilándola Allan pregunto lo que todos esperaban

-¿Vamos al Palacio de la Cumbre? Un silencio se apoderó del lugar

-Hijo creo que deben desayunar y prepararse para ir, no queda muy lejos pero es mejor ir preparados

-Sarah amiga- la voz la hizo girarse y dar un salto de emoción -¡Ludo!-

-¡Milady!

-Sir Didymus y Ambrosius, están sanos y salvos

-Justo como lo prometí- dijo Jareth

-Nos alegra estés acá-

-Igual a mi verlos, me tenían preocupada-

-¿Por qué no le dan un Tour a Sarah por el castillo?-pregunto Waltz

\- Si, buena idea vamos Sarah-el grupo de sus amigos la guío a las afueras del lugar dejando nuevamente al joven y al viejo solos

-Entonces, hasta acá termina su travesía-

\- Si, al fin

-¿Y ella? Ya conoció a tus queridas. Él lo vio asustado

-No te preocupes, ella manejó muy bien la situación. ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Qué sigue?

\- Ella regresará con los suyos y yo a lo mío- sin dejar que esto lo pusiera triste sólo se irguió caminando para las gradas que daban al jardín donde ella estaba hablando con sus amigos tan amena y feliz, la observaba recordando que al abrir los ojos de esa mañana lo primero que vio fue su rostro haciéndolo espabilar y tratando de recordar si le había puesto un hechizo pero al sentirse el ardor de la herida –" No era un sueño ella me cuido, estúpido ¿Cómo permitiste ese descuido con esas mujeres?. "-

-Así que acá estas- abrazándolo por la espalda Rose quien lucía un vestido turquesa de encaje y detalles en cristales respiraba aliviada de verlo sano y salvo

\- No me dejaban verte, pero estas sano y salvo-

-Debemos apresurarnos, no quiero se repita otra desgracia – adentrándose al castillo, tomaron el desayuno en un silencio sepulcral, era evidente lo que todos pensaban ¿Saldría Bien? ¿Qué tendrán que hacer? ¿Y si Mirlo no sabía la respuesta? Los viajeros estaban listos para iniciar su última travesía

-Y recuerda. Una pregunta. Una respuesta, piensa bien lo que preguntarás, ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Si, es sólo jamás imagine llegar hasta acá... con ella- dirigiendo la mirada sobre la ojiverde que se amarraba las cintas

\- Si el destino lo quiere todo saldrá bien para ambos-

-Últimamente el destino no me quiere- iniciando el corto viaje a él pequeño Palacio sobre una colina al costado del Castillo de Waltz .

Llegando al lugar, la entrada era resguardada por unos gigantes de piedra con armadura, al ver a los invasores bajaron sus espadas tapándoles el paso -No son dignos de ver al sabio Mirlo- -Guardianes hacen una estupenda labor, pero soy el Rey Goblin, el soberano de estas tierras- el grupo atrás del rey solo trabaron los ojos dando por sentado que no entrarían -Además, tengo los permisos- sus manos se abrieron enseñando las 3 llaves para ver al sabio, los dos grandes se hicieron a un lado -Miren es el enano Jari, jojojo- rieron al unísono -muy graciosos, mis amigos entran ¿entienden?

-claro Jari- en tono burlón los dejaron pasar, una alfombra roja los guio hacia un anciano que se encontraba "meditando" (durmiendo) sobre un cojín -Shhh esperen acá- se les adelanto para ponerse frente al anciano que parecía tener todos los años del mundo -¿Mirlo?- Jareth se afligió al ver que no respiraba, restregando su cara con la mano preocupado, los ronquidos interrumpieron su aflicción -No entiendo como los humanos le llaman a esto "Yoga"- abriendo un ojo ¿Jareth?-

-Hola Mirlo-

Una larga carcajada cruzo con eco por todo el lugar -¡Jari! niño, bueno ya no tanto ¡viniste! Un enclenque no más alto que 1.60 moreno claro acompañado de una barba Canosa entre negra, no se sabía si tenía cabello ya que un ridículo sombrero en forma de cilindro lo cubría y su traje era una túnica de diversos colores, parecía más un hippie que alguien con mucho conocimiento - ¿Qué quieres?- cuestionado levantando la ceja.

-Vine a visitarte- dejando entre lucir un poco sus dientes

-ooojojojo, te conoz... Oooh hola damitas, mi nombre es Mirlo, me dicen el sabio Mirlo-

-Un gusto señor Mirlo- mientras Rose tímidamente le daba la mano con un poco de precaución

-Vaya Jareth, siempre rodeado de belleza-

-Mirloooooo-

-¿Allan?, vaya tú sí que has cambiado, muy guapo, heredaste la belleza de tu madre- el castaño solamente sonrío viendo a sus demás acompañantes -Y tú eres un Espécimen muy único- refiriéndose a Sara solamente correspondió con -Un gusto señor Mirlo hemos escuchado mucho de usted-

-¿Qué cosas? Moviendo las cejas rápidamente en forma "coqueta"

-¡MIRLO!-

-Bien a lo que vamos ¿a qué vienes?- brincando hacía el almohadón nuevamente

-Bueno, nosotros queremos pregunt...-

-Eh, eh, eh las reglas son las mismas, rey o no rey es una pregunta y una respuesta-

El fey vacilo en sus pensamientos, tomo a Sarah por la mano poniéndola frente al " sabio", ella es la poseedora de las Esmeraldas de Glin-

-¿En serio? Felicidades muchachita-

-Mirlo escucha, le concedí parte de casi toda mi magia Larx la quiere por eso, todo el Underground peligra y ahora mi pregunta es... ¿Qué debo hacer para recuperar todo mi poder?-

-Fácil, es cursi como cuento de hadas, ella debe concedértelo, estar dispuesta de la manera más pura posible a devolverte tu magia- silencio sepulcral

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mmmm, mmm mmmmm- hizo muecas de cerrar la boca con zíper y cerró los ojos, ambos jóvenes quedaron impactados con la alusiva respuesta

-Señor Mirlo esto es de vida o mu...- los ronquidos iniciaron otra vez -Una pregunta y una respuesta jóvenes, lo siento- siguió roncando, un zumbido vibro en el suelo lanzando a los visitantes por los aires a las afueras del pequeño palacio, cayendo como plátanos -A no Mirlo, eso ni siquiera fue una respuesta- el molesto fey con toda la intención de entrar topándose con dos espadas -Enano Jari no entiende, una pregunta... Una respuesta- termino el otro guardia -Chicos, chicos, es el Underground el que corre peligro, es su hogar y... Déjenme entrar- forcejeo con la mano gigante que lo sometió -Rey Jareth lo veremos en 4 meses- colocándolo en el suelo, refunfuño arreglándose la camisa -Está bien, está bien- acomodó su cabello y otra vez quiso pasar por encima de los gigantes -Rey Jareth, no insista- haciéndolo bajar sin esfuerzo -¡Bien! En 2 días vamos a morir, pero esta bien- bajo las gradas para caminar delante de los demás -Debo contarle a Waltz rápido- Allan trabó los ojos haciendo un repique con los dedos llegaron al Palacio de cristal, Waltz se encontraba para variar con sus plantas, diviso a sus invitados y por las caras no salió del todo bien

-Waltz, ese viejo loco no dijo ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!-

-Tranquilo Jareth ¿quieren algo de beber?- dijo de lo más campante

-Claro, igual que haremos ahora- dijo Rose recostándose en una pared

-Tanto para nada, eso no es justo- quejándose la castaña

-Ya, ya basta, ¿qué preguntaron y que respondió?-

-Jareth le explico lo de las Esmeraldas y sus poderes que se los había dado a Sarah mi hermano le preguntó "Cómo podía recuperarlos"- balbuceo Allan

-La pregunta fue la correcta, supongo la respuesta fue lo que los atonto-

-" Fácil, es cursi como cuento de hadas, ella debe concedértelo, estar dispuesta de la manera más pura posible a devolverte tu magia" que quiere decir con eso- perturbado se sentó en unas gradas, todos rompiéndose la cabeza para resolver el acertijo.


End file.
